Vying Hearts
by AsianRock-It
Summary: In the shadow of war, Kagome finds herself in the same situation as many women—as a pawn in a political marriage. Thrown into a world of deceit, fate, and unexpected love, a battle of wits ensues as Kagome must fight to survive in a man's world...[InuKag]
1. A Distasteful Proposition

**Disclaimer: I have and never will own Inuyasha . . . sadly . . .**

xOx

_**It would have been a glorious day. The sun shone brightly overhead as a soft breeze tickled the leaves of trees nearby. The pond sang a sweet tune as birds bathed on the banks, and the scent of new cherry blossoms was in the air. Inside the city gates the market would have been bustling with activity—women would be chatting away among friends, small infants in their slings as their kimonos swayed back and forth. Young women would shyly blush as handsome men winked at them from the horses stalls and hurry away. The elderly would sit on steps and reminisce of the olden days while watching their grandchildren wrestle on the ground in front of them. It would have been a glorious day, if war weren't imminent. **_

_**No, sadly, it wasn't a glorious day. Despite nature's beauty, the people were afraid—terrified, really. They dare not venture out and meet each other, opting to stay inside the comfort and safety of their homes. The streets are vacant—no children running, no colorful kimonos swaying. The roads are bare with lack of produce, and even the neighs of horses are a rare sound these days. Peering through my window out to the once busy marketplace, I see nothing but a meager scattering of men—or what mot people would describe as soldiers. All have solemn faces, all with scantily clad armor. **_

_**I move away from the window and over to my washbasin, tired, lonely. The day was still young—in a few minutes I was to attend the morning meal—but the loneliness I felt staring across the empty courtyards made me lose my appetite. I glance at my reflection in the water and grimace, wishing that the face that stared back at me would disappear. **_

_**I am Higurashi Kagome of the Higurashi clan, daughter of Higurashi Kenji, nobleman and second in command to the Emperor himself. Despite his status, my father had the bad fortune to have Kami bestow him with all daughters and no sons. His wife, and my mother, Keiko, passed away during a smallpox plague five summers ago. All believed him to be bad luck, but he showered my sisters and I with such love that even eight sons could be jealous of.**_

_**My father has four daughters in all, each one winter apart. Kikyou, the eldest, is as graceful as a swan, with a willowy figure and the calligraphy of Kami himself. She is but twenty winters, and yet she posses the wisdom rival to that of one who has lived fifty. Kikyou is clearly the most gentle and most befitting of a daughter of a nobleman, and in my opinion, most like our mother. **_

_**Sango is the fighter among us. At a young age my dear uncle Koichi saw a soldier's spirit in her, and trained her among his own samurai. With a body built like a rock Sango fears no one, and with the reputation of being one of the best skilled fighters in the entire country, most believe her to be the son our father never had. However, behind the shoji screen she most feminine, her favorite color being that of the newly blossomed cherry blossom. She, out of all of us, inherited the features of our late mother, with her dark brown hair and prominent cheekbones.**_

_**As the youngest among us, only having lived ten and seven winters, Rin was the most naïve. She refuses to see the world for what it is, but instead sees it for its good only. Kikyou believe her to be stubborn, like I, but I think she is merely optimistic. Rin is loveable and innocent, and spends most of her time in the stables with the horses. Like the rest of us she shares Father's love, but when rumors of war began years ago, it was up to us to raise her as best as we could when Father immersed himself in aiding the Emperor with defense tactics..**_

_**I am the most like our father, and the complete opposite of my sisters. I have been told I am stubborn, temperamental, and impossible. 'The Wild Child' a noblewoman called me once, when I ran through the courtyard from my hairdresser, scantily clad and my hair flying behind me. Father calls me his untamed mare, wild and free. Most of the time I bath in his affection, but there are times I wish for the silky locks of Kikyou and Sango, instead of these unruly ones that frame my pale face, or Rin's carefree personality instead of my stubborn, blunt one. There are even times I wish for my sisters' submissiveness, instead of my outspoken and sometimes rude ways. **_

_**I usually take no pride in my appearance, except for one feature—my eyes. Unlike my sisters, my eyes are blue, an unusual color among our people. It was a trait of our mother, and my only link to her. Kikyou had her gentleness, Sango her features, Rin her love for animals, but I was the only one with her eyes. I had been proud of the color, but never boastful, for the color of my eyes brought trouble. 'She has too much water,' the elderly complain, 'she is unpredictable. At least her mother was restrained when she married Higurashi-sama. Until she herself is married, Kagome is a threat to the country.'**_

_**I may be reckless, rebellious, and sometimes hard to live with, but I am no threat to our great country. My feminist ways and outspokenness have caused me trouble before, but to have people believe that I may be the key to the country's downfall was in my opinion, preposterous. As much as I hate to admit it, I am but a woman, and women in our society have little to no status, especially if unmarried. One would think that a whole country couldn't possibly lay in the hands of a single woman, but under me and my sister's circumstances, it was reasonable; the Emperor, as great as he is, has never married, and now bordering sixty summers was getting along in age. He was a great and powerful man, as well as noble. He never fathered any bastard children, thus making his dynasty unstable. If he were to die, my father would ascend into power, and the country would then be dependant on who his daughters married. **_

_**Marriage. It always returns to marriage. By Japanese standards my sisters and I were old; the normal girl would be married by the age of sixteen. With the eldest twenty and the youngest seventeen, most believed that we would become spinsters, and when we died the country would fall into ruins with no form of government because we left no heir. We knew this, and yet none of us married. Some cursed my Father for his foolish thinking, and that he should have had each of us betrothed by the age of fifteen. Father ignored them, saying that his daughters were too precious to be thrown away to just any men. I gloat in his actions, for I never want to be married to a stranger. In fact, I refuse to be married at all—in my opinion, if I were to marry, I would lose myself, and become a mindless, childbearing object. **_

_**Kikyou tells me it is a matter of time until Father finds suitable husbands for us. Although I challenge her, deep in my heart I know it is true. As the daughters of Higurashi Kenji, and the most eligible women in the land, it was only a matter of time when we would be used as pawns in government. We could no sooner marry for love than a fish could learn to fly from a frog. **_

_**I have made it very clear to Father that I have no intention of marrying. My disobedience and defiance only fed to the fire that I in fact was trouble in the form of a high-ranking woman, and my eyes, as silly as it may seem, were the cause of it. My stubbornness, my unwillingness to follow in my sisters' footsteps, my feminist outlook on society, my entire being has deemed me dangerous, a threat to the country's welfare and a shame to women. Some people blame my father, others blame myself, but all conclude that my the color of my eyes and my heritage were a clear indication that I dared defy authority and tradition.**_

_**There is something about a resisting woman that makes them irresistible to men, and over the years I have had my fair share of suitors, all of which I have turned away. None I loved, none loved me—they merely wanted to say they were the man that claimed the Blue Lark of Japan, the most unattainable, wild, irresistible maiden in all of the land.**_

_**I am Higurashi Kagome, the Blue Lark of Japan. No man will tame me. **_

xOx

The halls were quiet as a lone figured slipped into the darkness, shutting the shoji screen to her chambers as she made her way towards the dining area. Her steps were slow—deliberate, as though weights clung to her very ankles. Sighing, she reminded herself that she attended each meal not because of hunger, but of duty.

Rounding the corner her face unexpectedly met with soft silk and a body, startling her. Gazing up at the face of her older sister, she opened her mouth to speak when she was abruptly thrust into an open chamber. Stumbling inside, her head collided with the soft thigh of her youngest sibling, and promptly fell with a soft thud. Confused, she scrambled to her knees as her sister shut the screen.

"Kikyou-nee-chan?"

"Shush, Kagome," she murmured, motioning both sisters to sit on her bed. "We must wait for Sango."

She blinked, allowing herself to adjust to the dim light. "Where is she?'

"She went to Father's study," Rin whispered, tucking her kimono neatly underneath her. "Two men arrived today."

Brushing off her sleeves, Kagome eyed both her sisters seriously. "Are they suitors?"

"I'm not quite sure," Kikyou shook her head, her silky tresses flouncing with her movement. "Sango went to investigate."

"It could be news of the war." Kagome scooted nearer to her youngest sister. "I hope the meal has gone cold."

Kikyou frowned. "You haven't been eating as it is. You out of all of us need the food."

"I'm not hungry," Kagome answered, looking away. Kikyou's mouth opened to scold her when the shoji screen slipped open and shut quietly. 

"Sango! What news?"

The second eldest Higurashi daughter leaned against the screen, breathless. Her favorite magenta kimono hung messily on her body, as Kikyou strode forward to fix her falling obi. Sango's expression was unreadable, but her chocolate eyes were alive with fire.

"Sango?" Kagome stood, worried. "Sango, what's wrong?"

"Are they suitors?" Rin piped up, "Or is it about the war?"

Sango's eyes narrowed. "Both."

"Nani?" Kikyou stood back, confused. "What do you mean?"

"The two men, they were messengers from the Emperor," she explained, sinking to the ground. "War is inevitable—the Kimura clan is too strong."

"Kuso," Kagome muttered, earning surprised glances from Kikyou and Rin. "So, what're we going to do? We're going to fight, right?"

"Rumors of war have been circulating for years," Kikyou reasoned, "Why are they so sure that they will attack now?"

"The Kimura clan and their armies are emerging from the west," Sango clenched her teeth, "and they plan to take the Emperor willing or not."

The three let their sister's words sink in. Although Japan had been a peaceful country for centuries, a clan by the name of Kimura had been threatening to usurp the power for themselves since before they were even born. They were a powerful group, with youkai and humans alike, led by Kimura Inutaisho and his two sons. They had been provoking the Emperor for years, refusing negations, but their patience had worn off. They wanted the throne, and they wanted it now.

"So what does the Emperor plan to do?" Rin asked, her eyes round with worry. "Are we going to send out our samurai?"

Sango's face hardened. "No."

"Nani?!" Kagome spun around, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Their armies are too great, we're outnumbered," Sango muttered, her voice admitting defeat. "Our defeat is imminent, according to the messengers, but the Emperor sent the Kimura clan a proposition that might keep the peace."

"Which would be?"

Sango stared at her three sisters, who waited for her answer impatiently. Her heart plummeted to her stomach as she uttered the only syllable that would change their lives forever.

"Us."

xOx

"So let me get this straight: they're offering _women_ in the place of bloodshed?"

Kimura Inutaisho leaned back into his chair, watching his sons take in the information. "Hai."

Two pairs of golden eyes blinked back at him, before one, the younger pair, crinkled and a howl of laughter could be heard throughout the encampment. "I hope you turned them down, Father."

"On the contrary, Inuyasha, I accepted."

The tent fell silent for a few moments, and for a second the youkai King thought his sons would behave rationally for once. Unfortunately, he was terribly mistaken.

"Nani?!" The younger son roared. "I am _not_ marrying some half-witted human!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru reprimanded with a cold voice, but he too stood from his seat, "Watch your tone. We must have Father explain himself to us."

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. "It is quite simple: by marrying these women, we would have a legitimate connection to the throne. No one would dare challenge us, for my sons married the heirs to the throne, and with no war, our men would be spared."

"Father," Sesshoumaru interrupted, taking his seat once more, "I was under the presumption that the Emperor had no children."

"Your presumption is correct," Inutaisho grinned, fingering his sword. "But the nobleman who is second in line to the throne does. The Emperor has assured me that this man, Higurashi I believe his name is, will gladly relinquish his claim to the throne for peace."

"Higurashi?" An eager voice broke out from the darkness of the tent, "You don't mean the Higurashi sisters?"

Inuyasha growled low. "So you know of these wenches?"

"Who wouldn't?" The voice's owner stepped forward with a wide grin on his face. "They're known throughout the country."

"Well, General Tomoe," Inutaisho drawled lazily, "since you're the expert, would you care to enlighten us with your knowledge?"

The dark-haired man bowed graciously as his violet eyes twinkled in the dim light. "I have never seen them personally, Kimura-sama, but I have heard that they are the prize of Japan. Women of renown beauty, they are said to be."

"Well that's no surprise," Inuyasha grumped, plopping down in the seat next to his brother, "only you, Miroku, would know about these kinds of things."

"You flatter me, Inuyasha," Miroku returned. "But ask any man in the camp and they have heard of the name of Higurashi, along with the Blue Lark of Japan."

"Blue Lark of Japan?"

"Ah, hai, milord," Miroku bowed again. "There are four Higurashi daughters in all, each with her own astounding beauty, but one of them is known as the Blue Lark of Japan. She is to have said to have eyes as blue as the ocean that set her apart from her sisters."

"A real beauty, I assume," Inutashio prodded.

"Hai, milord, although," Miroku paused, "she is said to be the wildest of the four. She refuses to marry anyone and claims that no man can tame her. She is the most stubborn as well."

"Keh, so we have a ice bitch and her sisters," Inuyasha snorted. "I still don't plan on marrying any of them!"

"Nonsense, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru hissed, "unless you want to refuse this legitimate claim to the throne, you _will_ marry one of the Higurashi women!"

"I don't know why _you're_ not complaining, you bastard," Inuyasha retorted, "_you_ have to marry one of these bitches as well!"

"Unlike some ungrateful bastards," Sesshoumaru glared, "I know wherein my duty lies."

Inuyasha bore his teeth at his brother, who sat passively and returned it with a bored stare. Miroku stood to the side, eyeing the spectacle with much amusement, while Inutaisho grinned.

"It's settled then. My sons will marry two of the Higurashi daughters."

xOx

"Father! You can't be serious!"

Higurashi Kenji gazed sadly at his daughters, three of which were watching silently while one was arguing rather forcefully. "Kagome, there is no other way."

"No other way??" Kagome spun on her heel, her dark green kimono billowing around her. "We have to fight!"

"If we fight, we lose. We might as well go peacefully with little to no bloodshed than have our men fight in a useless war."

"But they are _youkai_, Father," Kagome pleaded. Glancing at her sisters for support, they refused to meet her eye.

"Kagome, I have never known you to be prejudice towards youkai."

"I'm not," she snapped, sighing as she noticed Kenji's eyebrow rise in disapproval. Lowering her voice, she tried again. "I'm not prejudice towards youkai, Father, but against those who would dare take our freedom away."

"Aren't there laws against youkai and human marriage?" Sango spoke softly, raising her eyes uncertainly.

"Those laws will soon be changed, I expect, when the new power ascends," Kenji murmured.

"So that's it? We surrender and give up? We just _let _them take the throne and country?"

Kenji sighed, beckoning his third eldest child to sit. She spoke with such force, such fury, such truth, it reminded him much of himself. Some wondered why he tolerated such behavior from his daughter.

"With time," he began, "comes change. The power that rules over us wasn't always there, Kagome. The Emperor once usurped the throne from someone else. Now, it is his turn to step down. It is just the way things are."

This silenced Kagome and her sisters, and miserably Kenji watched them let his words sink in. He took a deep breath, knowing what he had to discuss next would cause a great uproar than any war. It killed him to put them through this, but with a country's peace at stake, he prayed that one day they would find it in their hearts to forgive him.

"The Kimura clan will be arriving at the end of this week," he began quietly, not meeting any of their eyes. "I would like all of you to be present at the palace when they do, dressed in your finest robes. They . . . they should see you in your best when they . . ."

Tears sprang to their eyes to see their father, the great Higurashi Kenji, a war hero, choke on his words. Rin and Sango rushed to his side as his tears flowed down his cheeks, while Kikyou shut the shoji screen of his study and Kagome fetched a cup of water.

"Onegai, my daughters," he croaked, waving the cup of water away, "I beg you to forgive me one day. I have been a terrible father to do such a thing to you."

"Father," Sango cooed softly, "it is not of your will. If this is to bring peace to our country, we will carry out the Emperor's order."

Kenji shook his head woefully. "If your mother was alive to see this, she would've never forgiven me."

"Yes, she would," Kikyou squeezed his arm firmly. "Mother always honored your decisions."

"This is our fate, Father," Rin squeaked, tears spilling from her own eyes. "Besides, it's not so bad. There will still be two of us to return to you after the princes choose their brides."

Kagome hovered over her family, but didn't utter a single word. She kept her lips shut and teeth clenched, knowing too well that her words weren't what they needed at this moment. She stroked her father's head as he wept, but kept her eyes fixated on the shoji screen.

"Kagome?"

Tearing her eyes away, she glanced down at her Father's watery gaze. Her heart broke to see him in such a pitiful state. "Hai, Father?"

"Will you . . . will you honor my decision like your sisters have done? Will you go to the palace when the princes arrive?"

The young woman gulped, and suddenly her obi felt extremely tight on her waist. She gazed at her sisters' expectant stares, and for once in her life, swallowed her pride.

"I can't make any promises, Father, but I will certainly try."

xOx

Night had fallen when Kagome finally retired to her room. Sitting on her mat she brushed her unruly hair and stared into the dark sky, a lone candle her only source of light. Her heart was burdened, and her thoughts were muddled.

Supper had been a quiet affair—after his talk with his daughters Kenji thought it wise not to crack any of his usual jokes or tell stories, for it would only worsen the mood. None of them were hungry, but each ate for the others' sake, while the entire time the Higurashi daughters all wondered who the two women would be picked to become youkai brides.

Slipping into her sleeping kimono Kagome was about to turn in when her screen quietly whispered open, revealing Sango holding a candle. The two women stared at each other for a moment, before the elder sister entered and shut the screen behind her.

It was such a natural thing that neither of them spoke—whenever one was troubled, the other would slip into their room and stay the night with them. Usually it was Kagome who would sneak into Sango's quarters when her fears of a battle the next day haunted her thoughts, or when the occasional gossipers would whisper behind her back that the second Higurashi daughter was too manly to be a woman. Kagome would comfort her and ease her thoughts until Sango fell fast sleep.

Tonight was one of those rare nights where it was Sango's turn to comfort her sister. Though she said not a word, Sango knew that these strange princes that threatened to take two of them away troubled Kagome.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome fiddled with her fingers. "I've been better."

Sango nodded, and wrapped an arm around her sister. "I'm here, you know."

"I know." She sighed, and leaned into her older sister's lean frame. "I'm just, scared, you know?"

"We all are," Sango assured, rubbing her arm. "We all are."

"I would hate to disappoint Father, but I don't know how I will find it in myself to drag myself to the palace."

"It would be a great honor for you to bestow them with your presence," Sango teased, "to think, they would have the Blue Lark of Japan standing before them."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kagome answered sadly.

Sango frowned, letting her sister's words sink in. She had wondered why Kagome was more troubled than the rest of them, but now she finally understood. Kagome was the Blue Lark of Japan, the woman who every man sought after. It was because of their father's authority that she was able to turn down her suitors, but if one of the princes chose her as his bride, Kagome had no choice but to submit, lest she allow blood to be shed.

She was the one in most danger of being married.

"Oh, Kagome," Sango whispered in her hair, "I'm so sorry."

The elder sister prodded no further as Kagome sobbed into her night kimono, a myriad of tears soaking the material. Sango was the only one Kagome allowed to see her cry.

Sango scooped her sister in her arms and rocked back and forth. Tears threatened to spill from her own eyes as she felt her sister's hopelessness and despair.

"It's alright, Kagome. Everything will be alright—Blue Lark or not, you're not an object to be won."

xOx

AN: Hello! I hope you like the story!

**EDIT:** I changed a few things after rereading this chapter. Nothing major.


	2. The Beginning of Humiliation

**Disclaimer sung to the tune of "Oh My Darling Clementine" (which isn't mine either):**

_Oh In'yasha_

_Oh In'yasha_

_Oh my darling hanyou,_

_You are not mine _

_And never will be_

_Oh how I wish it weren't true._

xOx

_**I tried my best to keep a cheerful face for the next couple of days. Whenever I was in Father's presence I would smile graciously, though at times it hurt. I do not believe that he knew the situation he had placed me in, but I dared not bring it up; he was under enough stress as it was.**_

_**By now the people had heard of the Emperor's decision to surrender quietly and offer us as a means of peace. Most opposed the thought of having youkai rule over them, but all respected the decision of the Emperor. For the most part the people pitied my sisters and I—we were close to the people, and they to us. The day after Father spoke with us we were greeted by crowds of people, bringing baskets of fruit and offering their comforting words. It had been the first time we had seen so many people show us such kindness since Mother died.**_

_**I stood back while the crowds came and went, speaking words of gratitude and kindness, smiling but never really seen. Since Sango's visit the night before I became withdrawn, not really wanting to speak to anyone. Every now and then I would get curious glances from a few people—some because they had never seen me before, others because they knew that, unless I was found to be displeasing to the youkai King's sons, that I would be married by the next full moon. **_

_**It wasn't until those days that I realized how much I truly despised the eyes of people on me. For once, for once in my life I wish I could be treated fairly, and not judged for my appearance. How I hated being stereotyped into the threatening, disobedient daughter. I did have my softer side and moments, but somehow, that part of my personality was completely overlooked. No—I was the cold, hard woman that could possibly send the entire country spiraling downwards into the depths of hell with a blink of my eye. Sometimes I wished, I wished to be seen as human like my sisters.**_

_**I had once asked my sisters if they hated me for being the Blue Lark of Japan. 'Does it not anger you to live in my shadow? To have your sister raised above you because of the color of her eyes?' They shook their heads, and I was puzzled by the sudden sadness that filled Kikyou's eyes. 'It is you that should hate us,' she answered sadly, 'for we will never face the trials you will face.'**_

_**I had pondered my eldest sister's words for the longest time. I knew what she said must be the truth, for Kikyou never lied. But it wasn't until now, now when my independence was being snatched away from me, when I faced the distasteful prospect of marriage more than my sisters, that I understood my sister's words.**_

xOx

"This is a strange sight indeed."

Kimura Inutaisho watched in fascination as people crowded the sides of streets to watch him and his entourage approach the palace. There was sadness in their human eyes, but curiosity, as well as defeat. Glancing back at his sons who rode behind him, they too thought the spectacle to be odd.

Inuyasha, who rode behind Sesshoumaru and his father, was growing impatient and restless. Not only was he forced to ride in this extremely slow-paced processional, but the fact that he was to choose a bride whom he didn't know still sat uneasily with him. He hadn't even thought of marriage before the Emperor's proposal, and now he was being forced to undergo holy matrimony with a weak, pathetic human girl.

Unconsciously he began to growl, which earned him a glare from his older brother. "You will see it fit to keep your animalistic noises to a minimum for today," he hissed, "unless you would want these people to think we are uncouth."

"And why would I care what these people think of me?"

"It is not the people's opinion that you should fear, but Father's temper if he realizes that you are scaring our future subjects."

True to his word, the growls he had emitted had scared a group of children nearby, who had run to their parents in fear. Inuyasha, in turn, had earned nasty glares from the adults. Attempting amend his ways, the hanyou smiled half-heartedly, giving the him the appearance of a rabid dog and scaring the children even further.

"Inuyasha!"

His head shot up at his Father's voice, and obediently rode up to meet him at his side. "Yes, Father?"

"Have you come to accept what is expected of you?"

Marriage. To a human. "Father—"

"Have you come to accept or not?"

Judging by his father's hard stare Inuyasha had no choice but to accept, lest he be disowned from his family. Slowing his horse down, he bowed, and grudgingly responded, "Hai, Father. I accept."

Making his way to his place in the processional line he avoided Sesshoumaru's gaze, knowing full well that a smirk would be waiting to greet him. Cursing his older brother as their saddles grazed, he found himself in the company of his advisor.

"So, how's the future groom?"

"Shut it, Miroku," Inuyasha grumbled miserably. "I don't need any of your shit right now."

"I don't understand the long face, Inuyasha," the dark-haired man frowned. "You and your brother have the most beautiful women in all of Japan at your disposal, and yet you look like a kicked puppy. Is there something I'm missing?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, but gazed up at the approaching castle, a place he was now to call home. He would become a legitimate prince, but his dream of becoming King after his father was still uncertain. Glowering at the back of his older brother's head, an idea came to him. "Hey, Miroku."

"Milord?"

"What else do you know of this…Blue Lark?"

The dark-haired man blinked in astonishment before grinning, his violet eyes twinkling mischief. "So, did my little story spark your interest?"

"Don't flatter yourself," the hanyou spat, glaring. Lowering his voice, he grunted. "I just want to have the upper hand."

"So this is a sibling rivalry thing."

"Yes…and no. It's complicated, alright? Just tell me what you know about the wench."

The general took a deep breath, and pursed his lips in thought. "She's beautiful."

"I got that, bouzu, along with she's a temperamental sort of wench."

"Well that pretty much sums it up, Inuyasha. Like I said before, I've never seen the woman personally. Although…" Miroku tapped his chin, a thoughtful look spreading across his face.

"Out with it!"

"Does the name Kawasaki ring a bell?"

"You mean the true royal family that Tanaka booted?"

The Kawasaki clan had been a prominent family in the east decades ago. The original royals, the line had been abruptly cut short when the last King by the name of Daiki married a woman of renowned beauty who bore him a single daughter and no sons. The lack of an heir gave an opportunity for Tanaka Nori, a young upstart to seize the throne and become the present-day emperor.

"Yes. Though, if you remember, people blamed Kasumi, the Queen, for the fall of their dynasty."

"She bore him no sons, big deal," Inuyasha shrugged. "Shit happens."

"Yes," Miroku murmured, "shit does happen. Tell me, Inuyasha. I wasn't old born yet to know the events that occurred afterwards, but you do. Tell me, what happened to the single Kawasaki daughter?"

"She married some nobleman," Inuyasha grumped, "bore him some children, and died. Look, I still don't understand—"

"Do you remember that nobleman's name?"

Huffing in exasperation, Inuyasha thought back to his earlier years of schooling as a pup. "The name was…Higurashi."

Miroku beamed as Inuyasha's face contorted in confusion. "Congratulations."

"So wait," Inuyasha frowned, "these women are actually the last descendants of the Kawasaki clan?"

"Indeed."

"So that would mean…" Inuyasha trailed off, amazed at the bit of information he had just received. "So wait, how does this give me the edge when it comes to this Blue Lark wench?"

"Ah, but I am just getting there," Miroku smiled. "I just thought it was time to brush up on your history. There is a legend that accompanies Daiki's queen, of how she was of peasant lineage, but her beauty and deep blue eyes caught the eye of the King. Rumor has it that she was a clever and cunning woman, and most believed that it was her, not her husband, that ruled the country."

"That's a load of shit," the hanyou rolled his eyes.

"Is it really? Then why did the King defy tradition and not have her put away when she bore him no sons?"

"Like I would know!" Inuyasha exploded, his patience running thin. "Look, Miroku, I asked you for information on the woman, not on her family lineage."

"Patience is a virtue, Inuyasha."

The Inuyoukai glared, but decided to stay and listen to the man instead of riding away. Besides, the story made the procession all the more interesting. "Fine, tell the story. But hurry up, would ya? The palace is coming up."

Miroku smiled, ecstatic to know he wore the prince down. "Now, little known about Kasumi's daughter, because she had been married shortly after her fifteenth birthday. Whether she held the same power over her husband like her mother held over hers it is not known, but some did speculate why Higurashi never remarried after his wife died."

"Kasumi's daughter bore four daughters of her own, but only one inherited the blue eyes of her mother and grandmother."

Inuyasha stared at his advisor before snorting. "The Blue Lark."

Miroku nodded, shifting uneasily on his saddle. "I have heard stories that this, Blue Lark, not only has her grandmother's quick mind, but her father's hot temper. With her station, legitimate claim to the throne, and carrying the reputation of the blue-eyed women in her family, people believe that she is an immediate threat to the country."

"Are you shitting me?"

"No." Miroku shrugged, staring up into the sky. "She is a high-ranking woman, Inuyasha. Any woman, status or none, can be unpredictable, but with her history she is a bigger risk. Even you can understand why people think she is dangerous."

"Keh,"

"Then again, everything that I have told you may be false. They are, after all, just rumors and legends. Nothing is for certain until you see it for your own eyes."

Inuyasha fingered his bride, simmering in his thoughts. There were two ways he could handle this situation—one, avoid the woman all together and marry one of her sisters, leaving Sesshoumaru in the dark and in danger of marrying her, or two, marry the woman and prove once for all that he was, in fact, the more capable son by domesticating the most impetuous woman in the country.

"So, what'll happen to the other two daughters after Sesshoumaru and I have chosen?"

"Well," Miroku thought for a moment, "I doubt that your Father would let them go so easily. I suspect that they too will be married off to some high official or someone rather."

Inuyasha didn't respond, but was distracted as he gaped at the approaching compound he would now occupy. The village surrounding the palace was cleverly built—the entire capital was on a mountainside, while the palace itself was near the peak. They had been making a spiral ascent, and now, as the tall, wooden wall of the Emperor's home loomed before them, the grueling three-hour journey from the bottom of the mountain seemed all the worthwhile.

Being accustomed to living in tents and encampments surrounded by soldiers for the better part of his life, the idea of having the structure before him now his permanent home was overwhelming. As they entered the courtyard they surveyed the groves of trees that shaded the housing structures. Cherry blossoms were abundant, and were scattered on the ground, giving the place a welcoming, warm feel. Nearby was a small pond, where a manmade waterfall drained into, complete with a small footbridge.

Impressed with the beauty of their new home, the Kimura clan turned to the main building where the Emperor stood, surrounded by his subjects. Inutaisho gave the order to dismount, and slowly he and his group began to make their way to their long-time rival.

His hair was gray, with sprinkles of ebony still apparent. By the look of his wrinkles and sagging skin he had prematurely aged, no doubt from the worry and stress they had caused him. Inuyasha felt a twinge of guilt as he studied the old royal, but despite his appearance he stood regally, and as the approached they sensed the aura of a great and powerful man.

"Irrasshaimase," the royal greeted, slightly bowing, "to our humble city."

"Arigatou," Inutaisho returned, bowing as well.

"I trust that your journey was well, Kimura-san?"

"Well enough."

With a wave of his hand subjects emerged from behind the Emperor. "Take their horses to the stables, and their belongings to the rooms."

"Hospitable people, aren't they?" Miroku whispered, earning a jab in the side from his hanyou companion. Though, Inuyasha did admit, the people were more than kind here. Whether it should be taken suspiciously or not, he had yet to decide.

"Come, I expect you all to be famished. We will talk more inside."

With a nod of his head Inutaisho summoned his sons and his generals and entered the main building with much gusto. The interior design was much like the exterior—simple, but absolutely magnificent. The Emperor led them into an adjoining room from the foyer, where a long table and food awaited them.

"Come and eat."

The men sat down and eyed the food warily. "Forgive us, Emperor," Inutaisho spoke, "but we are unaccustomed to such hospitality."

The old man's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I assure you that the food has not been tainted." Unconvinced by his words, the Inuyoukai returned his statement with suspicious stares. Seeing their hesitation, the Emperor agreed to partake of the meal.

The men ate in silence, save for the musicians that emerged halfway through. For awhile, they became enamored in the sounds of the yamatogoto and kokyu, and the some of the tension was relieved. After the meal they left, the tension returned, and the men realized that they met in not so pleasant circumstances. With a forced smile the Emperor stood.

"I expect," the Emperor directed his voice to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, "that you would like to see the women you are to choose your brides from."

Neither Kimura princes said nothing, but Inutaisho answered heartily. "Hai. I admit, I too am curious to see these women of renown beauty."

Nodding, the Emperor signaled a servant in a nearby corner, who immediately disappeared, only to return with a man in tow. By the look of his robes he was a man of high order, and the scars on his faces suggested that he was a war veteran. His face was passive, a mask, as he entered the room.

"This is Higurashi-san, second in rank to myself, and father of the young women."

"Dozo yoroshiku," the man bowed. The Inuyoukai didn't fail to hear the crack in his voice or the smell of salt that accompanied him, though he hid his pain well. "I hope my daughters please you, Kimura-sama, and that the peace may be maintained in our country."

A personal opinion, and yet resonated with diplomacy. Inutaisho inclined his head, and the Emperor nodded to the servant once more. Disappearing into the same screen, the young boy soon returned a few moments later with four women dressed in elegant kimonos.

"My daughters, Kimura-sama."

Inutaisho gave a satisfied smile as he eyed the women. Standing, he beckoned his sons to approach them, their golden orbs eyeing them with much curiosity. "I believe, Higurashi-san, that their beauties would be best served if they were introduced properly."

"Ah, of course." Kenji turned to his daughters, and the cool, composed mask that once sat was now gone and replaced with one of fear, sorrow, and pity. Refusing to meet any of his daughter's eyes he began to speak as calmly as his being allowed him to.

"This is Kikyou, my eldest." The woman with the scarlet kimono stepped forward, her eyes cast down. She had long, dark hair that fell past her waist that gleamed in the dim light. Her porcelain skin looked as creamy as milk, and her eyes, though the usual shade of brown, were soft and gentle, like a doe. Her pointed nose showed signs of redness, as though she had been crying. She gracefully bowed before returning to her place in line.

"Sango, my second child." The next daughter stepped forward, her yellow kimono swaying as she moved. This woman had a slightly different face from the rest, and although not entirely brown, was tan from the sun. She had a slightly more defiant look than her oldest sister, though still submissive. Her eyes, lined with magenta, flashed once before softening. She was confident, sure, and though not completely defiant, had a fire within her that seeped through her very skin. She too bowed, though not as gracefully as the first, and returned to her sisters.

"My youngest, Rin." The fourth woman in line stepped forward as Kenji noticeably skipped the third. Her orange kimono gave her a look of innocence, as large eyes peered at the men in curiosity. There was no fire in this woman's eyes, but instead playfulness. She was clearly the smallest of the four, and fidgeted with the long sleeves of her kimono as she stood under scrutinizing eyes. She blinked at the men unabashedly, earning a very surprised stare from Sesshoumaru. Her father cleared his throat when she made no move to return to the line, and nearly forgot to bow. A blush rising to her cheeks, she dipped her head quickly and returned, hiding slightly behind the only sister who had yet to be introduced.

"I assume," Inutaisho boomed, looking well pleased with the choices, "that your third daughter is the Blue Lark of Japan?"

"Ah…hai. Some know her by that title." Kenji bit his lip as he was prepared to offer his flame to dry grass. "Kagome, is her name."

Dressed in a midnight-blue kimono, the woman made no move when her name was called. Her eyes were fixated on the floor, her body tense as her father tried once again.

"Kagome?"

"My child, let them look upon you."

The Emperor's voice seemed to break through to her, for she reluctantly took a small step forward. The curiosity of the Kimura men overtook them, as they leaned forward for a better look at the woman known as the Blue Lark.

She was small, yet lean. Unlike her sisters her ebony hair was unruly and fell in a mess of waves down her back. Her face was heart-shaped, reminiscent to that of the eldest sister's, but her angles were softer. Her skin was a light peach color, full of health, as her cheeks were flushed with youth. Shadows hid her part of her face, disallowing them to fully see her.

Despite their scrutiny, Kagome refused to lift her face. Curious to know if this woman was like what Miroku had described to him earlier, his patience thinned. "Look up, woman."

Inutaisho gave his son a warning glare, but coaxed his son's request on her. "Would you grace us with the full extent of your beauty like your sisters have done?"

Kagome had tensed at the sound of Inuyasha's gruff voice and had made no intention of fulfilling his order. However, at the sound of the youkai King's voice, she had no choice but to obey, lest she shame her Father and their family. Slowly, she lifted her eyes and face, and finally water met fire.

Inuyasha, reasoned, that the legends of this woman's beauty were not completely false. Her eyes were the color of the ocean during a storm, and her face, now seen in plain view, was exquisite. Like her sisters she had high cheekbones and full lips, but her eyes—her eyes were what set her apart.

In his opinion, Miroku's description did her no justice. She did, in fact, look eerily similar to the eldest sister, but there was something about her that made her more attractive, more alive. His advisor's warning of her temper was close to accurate, however, as he was the target of her piercing glare.

"Keh, what're you staring at, wench?"

Her eyes flashed furiously at the name, but her lips remained unmoved. Inuyasha watched amusedly as her lips pursed in irritation, as he felt the waves of anger roll off of her. At her father's request she stepped back into line, but her eyes remained fixated on the unnerved hanyou.

"They are all quite lovely," Inutaisho chuckled approvingly, "though it is not my opinion matters. My sons, what do you think?"

The Kimura princes stood silent, contemplating on the right words to say as the four Higurashi women, their father, and the Emperor waited their answer. Feeling their apprehension Inuyasha thought it would be amusing to let them sweat, but to his dismay Sesshoumaru spoke.

"They are indeed beautiful," he answered calmly, "although, inner and outer beauty are two entirely different things."

Inuyasha gawked at his brother, wondering what in the world he was trying to imply when Inutaisho responded with gusto at his oldest son's disclosure. "Wise words, my son," he grinned. Turning to the Emperor, he vocalized his suggestion.

"Perhaps, my sons would be more comfortable in choosing their brides if they were better acquainted with each other?"

The Emperor and Kenji glanced at each other. "I'm sure that it could be arranged—"

"Alone?"

The eyes of the room landed on the hanyou, who he himself was surprised at his sudden outburst. Clearing his throat, he attempted to clarify his intentions as his father's watchful eye stared in surprise.

"I meant that, perhaps my brother and I," he explained shakily, gesturing to Sesshoumaru, "may be able to see their different personalities a little more clearly without the formal speech we are introduced with at this moment."

"I see what you are saying," the Emperor nodded, "though, alone? My prince, I know you and your brother would not do anything dishonorable to these women, but their reputations might be ruined if they are left alone—"

"I agree with the Emperor," Inutaisho interjected, "but I also agree with my son. Tomoe. Sato."

The two men who served as both generals and advisors to the princes strode forward and bowed to the Emperor and Kenji. "Emperor, Higurashi-san, this is Tomoe Miroku and Sato Onigumo, my most trusted men. I am sure you would find it acceptable to have these two chaperone my sons and the women?"

The Emperor thought a moment, glancing at Kenji. "If these two are to chaperone, then I withdraw my objection. I will see to the arrangements personally that the Higurashi women and your sons be allowed time to personally acquaint yourselves with one another."

Inutaisho grinned. "Very well."

No more business was spoken, for the sun began to set and the chilly air began to seep through the open screens. With promises of tomorrow the Higurashis retired to their own home just outside the palace gates, while the Emperor summoned servants to escort the Kimuras and their generals to their rooms. As Inuyasha walked passed the Higurashi daughters, he felt the bone-chilling stare of Kagome. Glancing up, their eyes met briefly, before she tore them away and followed her sisters out the door opposite to his.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned suddenly, realizing that his Father had been watching him. Giving him an ambiguous look he motioned him to follow, disappearing into the darkness of the hallway. With one last look at the now empty doorway, he treaded in the direction of his father's booming voice.

xOx

AN: I'm hoping you are all liking the story so far. **InuGoddess715**, thank you for reviewing!

Happy New Year!


	3. Blatant Friction

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me…but I found my keychains that have been missing ever since forever!**

xOx

_**I would never forget that humiliating day when we were paraded in front of our enemies like cattle. How I loathed getting dressed, having my finest kimono draped on my body as I was ushered to the palace, and forced to wait for them to arrive! Though I could not say a word (for Father was hovering around us the entire day) I seethed, cursing all that came within my sight. **_

_**We arrived at the palace a few mere minutes before the Kimura clan. Kikyou was crying, Sango was frowning, and Rin was silent, but I, I was furious. My fingers itched for an object I could throw at the wall, and my ears ached for the crash. As I held Kikyou in my arms and stroked her hair, I stared hard at our father. He was pacing nervously, catching my gaze every now and then. My heart was heavy and my eyes narrow, but I would never hate him. I could never hate him.**_

_**The next few events were a blur—I vaguely remember being escorted into the dining area, where the youkai were waiting. Kikyou was shown, then Sango, followed by Rin. Father's voice cracked as I felt the room close around me. I remember a man's voice referring me to that cursed name, the "Blue Lark." My head spun as I stood waiting to be introduced, but something within me burned, and when the Emperor's voice broke through my thoughts my eyes shot up in a hazy glare, meeting the eyes of the enemy for the first time.**_

_**They were magnificent creatures, to say the least. The three Kimura men had long, cascading silver hair that shone in the dim light, with golden eyes that shone like suns. If it weren't for my anger I would've gawked, amazed, even shy. But it was that man's voice, that bastard that threw all thoughts of humility out the window.**_

_**I assumed he—Inuyasha, was his name?—was the youngest. Where his father and brother's eyes were complete masks, his irises flashed with fire, emotion—he had life in him. It was then that I remembered that he was a hanyou, half human. His voice spurned me, his eyes challenged me, his youki demanded me—and I hated him. I hated the way he watched me, the way he studied me, the way his soul seemed to call out to me.**_

_**To make matters worse, my sisters and I were being forced to spend time with these golden-eyed mercenaries. It had surprised me at first to hear the Kimura sons ask for such a request, and for a moment I thought that perhaps they searched more than a pretty face. But as I pondered the possibility, all became dark—even in the best circumstances, all they wanted was a quiet, submissive wife.**_

_**I am neither.**_

xOx

"They're late."

The four Higurashi sisters stood in the Emperor's garden, waiting. After their first meeting with the Kimura clan the day before, the old royal had complied to the sons' request to spend 'quality time' with the women. Now, dressed in their second best, the women had the eager task of being idle while waiting for the tardy men.

"Maybe they're with the Emperor," Rin suggested, crouched down as she drew in the dirt with a stick.

"Perhaps," Kikyou murmured. "Rin, stand up. You'll get dirty."

"They can stay where they are," Sango muttered darkly. "Right Kagome? Kagome?"

The three turned to see their sister gazing into the pond, her eyes heavily lidded as she watched the coy fish. She had been silent for the better part of the day, brooding. She threw crumbs at the fish, oblivious that her sister was calling her.

"Kagome?"

The third time was a charm. Snapping out of her reverie, she met her sisters' eyes with her own confused look. "Hai?"

"Is something wrong, Kagome? You haven't been yourself lately."

Kagome winced, breaking off another piece of bread as she threw it to hungry, gaping mouths. "I've just been thinking, I guess."

"About?"

Sighing irritably, she bit out, "Everything and anything. Father. The Emperor. Our futures. Those _men_ that two of us are to call our husbands."

The other three fell silent at her words. According to their father, the Kimura sons were to choose their brides by the end of this week. It would be a hasty decision, but the youkai King wanted the transfer of power to be quick.

Kagome felt a slight pang of guilt as she watched her sisters' fall into the same dark mood she was in. It wasn't their fault that she was in such an inconsolable mood. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before, and the dark circles around her eyes were hidden beneath careful concealing paste. To her sisters, she looked completely fine. Taking a deep breath, she mentally reprimanded herself.. She would try again.

"While we're on the subject," she began grudgingly, "what do you think of the Kimura sons?"

The youngest spoke up. "I think they're gorgeous."

Kikyou, with the most modesty out of the four, blushed at her response. "They are quite handsome."

"Did you see the color of their eyes? It was like molten gold!"

"Come, Sango, you must have thought at least one of them attractive."

"The generals were quite handsome as well," Sango admitted quietly, averting her eyes. She felt the stares of her sisters, followed by tinkling laughter. "But they're still strangers," she added hastily, turning to hide her blush.

"I quite agree with you," Kikyou smiled, "the generals were by far two of the most handsome men I have ever set my eyes on. If it weren't for our predicaments…" she trailed off, and touched her sister's shoulder.

"What do you think, Kagome?" She felt her tense under her fingertips.

"My opinion doesn't matter," she waved nonchalantly, turning to her sisters with as much solemnity and control she could muster. She knew her response would only dampen the mood once more. "I still refuse to marry, handsome or not."

Kikyou gazed at her thoughtfully, a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth. "The youngest son was looking quite interested in you, Kagome. Even you cannot ignore the stares of such a beautiful creature."

Kagome spoke no words, but the sudden flash in her eyes and her tight-lipped stare told her sisters that she in fact noticed the young prince, much to her dismay. And yet, as she recalled his penetrating stare as they left the day before, her heart, for some reason, skipped a beat. Sometimes, it was confusing to be a woman.

Sango opened her mouth to speak on her behalf when a flash of white entered the corner of her eye. Turning her head she conspicuously nudged her sisters, who also turned and watched the Kimura men approach them.

Unlike the day before when they donned traveling garb, the four men that walked towards them were more regally dressed. They obviously wore what suited their personality, for Kagome eyed them warily, without introduction, and read each one like a book.

The eldest Kimura son, Sesshoumaru, was clad in an elegant white kimono that made him reminiscent of his father. Armor wrapped around his lithe body, his hair cascaded down his back, unlike the day before, where it was tied loosely with a ribbon. Even from far away he had an air of grace about him, with twin swords strapped to his waist and his regal stride.

Followed by Sesshoumaru was his general and advisor, Sato Onigumo. He was the complete opposite in appearance of his lord—black waves of hair fell around his body as his dark, sorrel eyes darted back and forth. He wore a dark kimono of simple pattern, no armor, and his weapon consisted of a smaller sword than the prince. Although devilishly handsome, the look in his eye suggested something dark, and sinister in him, befitting of a general.

Next came Tomoe Miroku, chaperone number two and advisor to the younger prince. To much of the sisters' surprise, Miroku, unlike Onigumo, wore the clothing of an itinerant monk. He carried a staff that jingled pleasantly, and his sparkling violet eyes and charming smile indicated that he, in fact, was quiet popular with the ladies. His lips moved as he glanced every now and then at the hanyou next to him, quirking amusedly.

Inuyasha. Kagome felt her eyebrows rise as she eyed the prince in such unique garb. Unlike Sesshoumaru who wore clothing befitting of a royal, his red haori and hamaka made him look more like a samurai. With pointed ears peeking out of his tousled, silver hair, his piercing eyes showed human emotion—frustration and boredom.

"Konnichiwa," Sesshoumaru's cold voice sounded unusually pleasant to his companion's ears as he approached the ladies. He and the others bowed respectfully, which the women returned.

The three eldest Higurashi sisters were at a loss for words, but Rin smiled at the greeting. "Hello." Kikyou breathed a sigh of relief, blessing the child for her innocence.

"I trust we find you ladies in good health today?" General Tomoe prodded after a few moments of awkward silence, his violet eyes twinkling. For reasons unknown to the women, he earned a hard glare from Sesshoumaru and a sharp jab to the side by Inuyasha.

"Yes, we are, thank you," Sango frowned.

The elder general, who had not spoken in the time they had known him, finally gestured to a grove of tree stumps that served as seats in the Emperor's garden. "Might we sit in the shade and get better acquainted?"

Kagome didn't fail to see the blush that overcame her eldest sister's cheeks as he spoke in a smooth, seductive baritone voice. Torn between happiness for her sister and dismay that Kikyou might actually consent to this humiliation, she remained silent, instead following her sisters to the cool grass where the men waited.

"Perhaps it would break the ice if you would each tell us something about yourselves," the eldest prince spoke after they were all seated. The women glanced uneasily at each other, but once again it was Rin who quickly complied with his request.

"My name is Rin," she chirped happily, flashing them a brilliant smile and earning a raised eyebrow from General Sato.

"Is she always this…outspoken?"

"Ah, forgive her," Sango blurted, grabbing her youngest sister's hand and giving it a hard, firm squeeze. "Rin is naive. She means no disrespect."

"On the contrary," Sesshoumaru drawled, slightly amused, "I find it quite…intriguing." He ignored the strange looks he received from his younger brother. "Continue."

Rin, now aware of her brazen approach, bit her lip and glanced at her sisters. Sango's worried look remained, and Kikyou seemed as lost as she, but it was Kagome who, although somewhat averse, inclined her head. Smiling, her sunny personality shone through once again.

"My name is Rin, milord," she began again, though conscious of whom she was addressing. "I…I…" She paused, as if contemplating a serious matter of life. Furrowing her eyebrows, she gazed at the eldest youkai prince. "Forgive me, milord, but what would you like to know about me?"

The younger general chuckled in amusement as the corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth began to twitch. This child did test his patience…and yet he wasn't angry. It confused and interested him at the same time. "Perhaps, what you like and don't like."

"Oh." Rin scrunched in nose in thought. "Well, I can't write haikus very well, and reading bores me, but I love animals." Her face brightened as she remembered her favorite mare. "Especially horses. I can stay in the stalls all day long. Father says I'm getting too old to dawdle around the animals, and he tells me that I should learn how to pour tea like Kikyou, but I don't think seventeen is old, do you?"

Kikyou nearly fell over in horror as Sango gripped her seat, afraid that Rin's mindless chatter would cost them their heads. "Rin-chan—"

"No."

The eldest snapped their heads to Sesshoumaru, who had smile that seemed foreign and out of place on his face. "Kimura-sama?"

"No, I don't think seventeen is old," Sesshoumaru agreed, leaning back with a strange twinkle in his eyes. "In fact, I disagree with the marrying age of this country."

Rin, pleased that she had his attention, prodded the conversation further. "At what age do women in your territories marry?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "You mean you do know not know?"

Sango, interested, intervened. "Certainly it is before twenty, milord, for birthing for women become tricky as we become older."

The men glanced at each other with slight uneasiness. Did these women know nothing of youkai and their customs? Even Miroku and Onigumo, who were humans themselves, felt uncomfortable under the women's waiting stares.

"Is something wrong, milords?" Kikyou ventured, growing worried. She began to rethink her sisters' words, trying to remember if they had offended them in anyway, but came up with nothing. She glanced at Kagome, who too was looking confused.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered slowly, "no, nothing is wrong." Turning back to Rin, he pinned her to her seat with one of the golden stares that all the Kimura men possessed. "Answer me honestly, Rin. How old do I look?"

The youngest Higurashi sister bit her lip as she fiddled the hem of her sleeve. She stared at the eldest prince, taking in the majestic magenta marks he carried, and the usually cold, golden eyes that looked at her with such intensity that it made her shiver in the shade. Glancing at his hands, which too bore his marks, she took a deep breath. "Five and twenty, milord? Perhaps a year or two in error?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and the suspicions of the men were confirmed. Miroku took one look at the situation and took matters into his own hands, directing himself to the youngest sister, since she appeared to be the most honest. "Tell me, Rin, what do you know of youkai?"

"Well…" Rin fidgeted nervously, glancing at her sisters for support.

"Forgive us, milord," Kikyou gently interceded, but nonetheless apprehensive. "Rin has not been taught the culture of youkai."

"I see," Miroku nodded. "And the rest of you?"

Sango and Kikyou looked at each other nervously, and failed to see Rin glance at Kagome and brighten. "Milord, Kagome-chan is an avid reader. Perhaps she knows."

The two elder sisters froze, paling as the men averted their attention to Kagome, who had remained silent during the entire ordeal. Rin didn't realize what she had done, for she was smiling as if everything in the world had gone right at that moment.

"Is it true?" Miroku turned, eager to exchange words with the Blue Lark of Japan. Inuyasha, who was sitting at his side, leaned forward, interested to know what she had to say.

Kagome had been content in remaining invisible, and was surprised to have her name mentioned so abruptly. Seeing Kikyou and Sango's perplexed expressions, she gazed at the men coolly, determined to keep her composure for their sakes, if for no one else. "I may know a little," she answered, her voice neutral.

"Would you care to enlighten us then?" Inuyasha drawled, breaking his silence as well. Kagome noticeably stiffened at the sound of his voice, but refused to crack. Instead she settled her azure eyes on his. "I would be delighted."

Inuyasha didn't miss the dangerous undertone in her voice as he once again was the victim of her sharp scrutiny. Her blue eyes seemed to look into his very soul, reading each thought. Knowing that all eyes were now set on them, he tore his gaze away with a small "keh."

"Kagome?"

"I probably know no more than the common woman living in the city," she began abruptly, Kikyou's voice reminding her that the young general awaited an answer. "I know only of their tendencies towards humans, which in my opinion is biased on our behalf, but little of the culture itself."

"Interesting." The monk furrowed his eyebrows as he let her words sink in. "So none of you are aware of their age, or their…mating habits?"

The four sisters blinked as his comment earned a hard knock on the head from Inuyasha, while Sesshoumaru looked on as if it was normal behavior. Onigumo gave them a reproving look before turning back to the slightly bewildered ladies. "This is most…unusual," he mused. "We would've thought…Kimura-sama would've thought that you ladies were knowledgeable in our ways."

"Is that a problem?" Kikyou pondered, watching Miroku rub his head disdainfully. "And, your ways? Forgive me milord, but aren't you and Tomoe-san human?"

Inuyasha snorted a reply while Onigumo's lips twitched amusedly. "I am a hanyou, my lady, but Miroku is a true human. You will find our subjects are human and youkai alike. In some instances like Inuyasha-sama and myself, there are hanyou. But regardless of race, we are all equal."

"And what of us? Will we and our subjects be treated as your equals?"

Kagome sat defiantly, her cloak of invisibility gone, with questions that had burned her mind threatening to pour out. These men, she realized, had proven themselves to be honorable and willing to answer her sisters' questions. Now, it was her turn.

"Of course your subjects will be our subjects," Sesshoumaru nodded. "They will be treated the same."

A vague and diplomatic answer, but an answer nonetheless. Kagome expected nothing less from a prince of the Kimura clan. However, she was just beginning.

"And the women? How are women treated in your society?" she pressed on, scooting to the edge of the seat. She felt the reproachful eyes of her sisters on her, but she ignored them. She had questions, and she needed answers. She was tired of being kept quiet in fear of her angering the princes.

'_They might as well see me for who I am,' _she thought ruefully.

"Women in our society are held with high regard," Miroku answered, shrinking away from Inuyasha's glare, "and I mean it with the greatest respect. I may have a wandering hand," he paused as he heard Sango stifle a groan, "but even I know that without women there are no children, families would fall apart, and we men would forget all thoughts of humility."

Kagome clenched her fists in her lap. "So women are to be chained to the home, spread their legs, and raise the children? Is that what you mean?"

"Kagome!" Kikyou gasped, her eyes growing wide.

"I…uh…no! Of course not!" Miroku waved frantically. "I only meant that—"

"What the lecher means," the younger prince interrupted heatedly, "is that women, in our eyes, are prized. Unlike some, _we_ take care of our wives and daughters."

"Are you implying that our society doesn't?" Kagome stood, her voice rising.

"Well you and your sisters are marrying us, aren't you?" Inuyasha sneered. "What kind of society would barter off their children to complete strangers for the sake of a country? What do your men fight for when their women are being given away? Peace? Peace for who?"

Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously as she took a step towards the hanyou. "Like you are one to talk! You talk of peace, and the protecting women and children, and yet you dare invade our country and the throne, murdering innocent people along the way!"

"You should be _thanking_ us!" Inuyasha growled, baring his teeth. "We're giving your and your sisters what was rightfully yours! The throne!"

"At the expense of what? Our happiness?" Kagome retorted angrily. "Why should _we_ be thanking _you_? How do you know what we want anyway?" She struggled in Sango's hold, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "_I_ want no throne! _I_ want my freedom!"

"You ungrateful little bitch!"

"Inuyasha! That is enough!" Sesshoumaru roared, standing on his feet and towering over his younger brother. With a single hand he shoved him back on his seat, his temper terrifying.

Sango had pulled a trembling Kagome into her embrace, stroking her head. Kikyou and Rin were also on their feet, though unsure of what to do. With a shaking hand the eldest sister bowed, her voice cracking with fear. "Forgive us, Sesshoumaru-sama. Kagome has not been herself lately."

Sesshoumaru turned and gazed at the women, taking in their terrified states. No doubt they were worrying for their lives, wondering if Kagome had said enough to be killed.

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama! Forgive her!"

He flinched as the youngest sister threw herself at his feet, her blue kimono staining with dirt. Her eyes were wide and scared, her bottom lip quivering. Glancing at the generals and his simmering brother, he nodded. "It is understandable for her to be in this state of…distress. No apology is needed."

"Things have been complicated, milord," Kikyou tangled her fingers worriedly. "Inuyasha-sama, please do not take into offense anything that Kagome has said. We are grateful for your kindness."

One look into their eyes knew that she was lying. They all had the look of hopelessness around them—none of these women wanted them.

With a glare from Sesshoumaru Inuyasha grudgingly grunted. "I apologize, Lady Kagome. I apologize for my behavior as well."

Kagome refused to turn, and Sesshoumaru decided it was time for them to go. The sun had begun to set, and no doubt the Emperor would be waiting for them. The men watched the women leave, Kagome in their embrace, as they headed to their own home. Inuyasha grimaced as he was shoved forward, towards the main building, knowing that unlike the Higurashi daughters, their day was far from over.

xOx

"Have you decided?"

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Onigumo sat around the table with the Emperor and Inutaisho, the evening meal over ages ago. Now the men sat amongst each other, most heads bowed, as their decisions would shape their lives and the lives of the Higurashi daughters. They sat in the dim light, a single candle illuminating their discreet meeting.

The princes thought it was too soon for them to choose their brides, but Inutaisho was relentless—he wanted the throne, and he wanted it now. They would have to go on what they learned today to choose their wives.

"Hai, Father."

"Good." Nodding to the Emperor, he raised his brush, a drop of ink dripping onto the awaiting parchment. Glancing towards the generals, he gave them a solemn stare. "And you have discussed your choices?"

Unbeknownst to the Higurashi sisters, the remaining two would be given to the princes' generals. The Emperor had made no objection to this, but by the grim expression he wore Higurashi had no idea of his intentions. Miroku and Onigumo took the task willingly and acceptingly.

"Hai, Kimura-sama."

The Emperor lowered his head as he folded his hands on the table, eyeing the princes and the generals warily. He stared hard at the brush Inutaisho held in his hand.

"Need I remind you," he began quietly, "that whichever daughter you choose, it will not effect the succession of the throne. The four Higurashi sisters have equal claims to the throne as of this moment. When Kimura-sama ascends to the throne, it is to his discretion who he will name heir."

Pleased at their nodding heads, he gazed into the single flame. "You are all fine and honorable men. These women are like my daughters, and I care for them very much. I trust that you will treat them with kindness and respect, for they are not only your wives, but symbols of peace that allow you to rule in harmony."

Inutaisho assented to the Emperor's words. "You will not shame this man by going against your word," he warned, his golden eyes flashing. "Enemies or not, every man present is a man of honor."

With the burden of their futures upon their shoulders, the youkai king scratched a few characters onto the parchment before clearing his throat. "As the eldest, Sesshoumaru will be the first to select his bride.

The elder prince showed no emotion as he uttered one syllable that would shape his life. "Rin."

"The brat?" Inuyasha turned, incredulous and slightly bewildered. "I would think the eldest was—"

"Rin is honest, young, and I will able to mold her," Sesshoumaru returned. "Do not question my choice, little brother, for my reasons are for my own."

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha snorted, leaning into his chair. He glowered at his brother as he crossed his arms.

"And your choice of bride, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou stared hard at the table, picturing the three ladies at his disposal in his mind. He felt no connection to Sango, who was a little too homely for his tastes. Marrying the eldest would be the best choice for him, seeing as she was the least defiant and would be a proper wife, something his bastard of a brother overlooked.

But would he be happy?

There was always the one who cursed his existence, Kagome. She was brazen, bold, emotional, and audacious. Although she was a beauty, she was far from submissive, and their home would be anything but peaceful.

But the thought of Miroku or Onigumo taking her, the prized Higurashi daughter, for their own made his skin crawl. Besides, the biggest obstacle was over—Sesshoumaru chose her sister. He would use Kagome to his advantage—he already saw that her father and the Emperor favored her. It would only be a matter of time before he was favored above Sesshoumaru.

Closing his eyes, he saw the spitfire known as Kagome, seething, smoldering, screaming his name as she writhed underneath him, moaning…

"Inuyasha?"

His head snapped up, realizing that his father still waited for his answer.

"Inuyasha, who do you choose?"

The hanyou gave a little smirk, drumming his fingertips on the hard wood. She hated him, and that was perfectly fine. He hated her as well, but he needed her.

The line between love and hate was thin.

So was the line between need and want.

"I choose Kagome."

xOx

AN: I'm sorry this update has taken longer that I intended it to be…the holidays have been taking up most of my time. But I hope this chapter has revealed the plot a little more…what is hate and what is love? What is wrong and what is right? Who exactly is the enemy? Ahh…you will just have to wait and find out!

**InuGoddess715 **and** whiterose03**, thank you for reviewing! I hope the story is to your liking! And I agree with you, **InuGoddess715**, I hope more people start reviewing! I'm starting to feel a little lonely over here…

Hope you like the story! Oh, and don't be afraid to review! I'll love you forever!


	4. Spiteful Seduction

**Disclaimer: I own an Inuyasha plushie, but not the characters itself…**

xOx

_**I stayed in my bedchamber for the remainder of the week. By the following morning Father and the Emperor had heard of my tirade, and they were more than displeased. Father, who had never raised his voice at me, yelled at the top of his lungs, raging around my room. Under other circumstances I would've been terrified and cowering in fear, but that day I sat on my chair and watched him calmly, more amused that he reminded himself so much of me than listening to his words. His words of shame and dishonor were hollow—he knew as well as I did that I did nothing to anger the princes. **_

_**Rumor had it that they had chosen their brides. **_

_**My sisters took the news to heart. Although only a rumor, we believed it to be true—the Emperor hadn't arranged another meeting. Sango had tried asking Father, who turned her away with a sad look. He had heard the rumors, but whom the princes chose was still a mystery to him. The Emperor, who was usually open with our Father, had locked himself in his royal chambers, refusing to meet anyone, including us. **_

_**So here I sit on my mat, staring out the window on the eve of the engagement ceremony. I feel no anxiety or apprehension like my sisters. I am not worried. Yes, my life has been forfeited, taken away from my family and has been given to a complete stranger. I will bear this stranger's children and produce an heir for the sake of our country. I will know no love, and love will not know me.**_

_**And yet, I get a sense of satisfaction knowing that my little onslaught had saved me from holy matrimony with the younger prince, Inuyasha.**_

_**I am quite positive that the blustery Kimura had chosen one of my other sisters for a bride. What man, in their right mind, would choose a wife that would only feed to his temper? A man desired a passive, obedient wife who would answer his every whim and pamper him, and as he knows, I am not the most docile creature he has laid eyes on.**_

_**Perhaps, if I fate would have it, I would find a content life with the elder son. He was noble, the true epitome of a prince. Sesshoumaru is handsome and just, and although a little cold I suspect it is his true nature, like it is his brother's to be so rough around the edges. I find no fault in him, but I cannot say the same for his opinion of me. I would live in his home at ease, with him attending to the country's needs, and I imagine myself in peaceful, solitary bliss—but if my tongue-lashing the other day disgusted him, that future is no longer in my reach.**_

_**Or, if Kami was generous, he would bestow me with no husband at all, and I could live and take care of Father with whichever sister remained with us.**_

_**I can't help but smile, for the remaining options are not at all distasteful. As long as Inuyasha, prince of the Kimura clan, was out of my life, all will be well.**_

_**Life was beginning to look up. **_

xOx

Miroku watched, slightly worried, as his prince lounged lazily against the wall, half-dressed and flicking a knife. He had an odd, disinterested look about him as his eyes were void of emotion, and yet his mouth was upturned in a malign grin. Inuyasha had barely spoken two words to him since he entered his chambers nearly three hours ago, but the hanyou had not moved from his single spot near the window.

"Inuyasha? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," he drawled, watching in fascination as the knife gleamed in the early morning light. It was the same answer he had given his general earlier.

Sighing, Miroku stood from his perch on the window, wincing as his bones groaned. Standing directly in the way of Inuyasha's alluring sunlight, he crossed his arms.

"You're not okay, Inuyasha. You want to tell me what's wrong?"

The hanyou frowned, the glimmer of the knife gone as his comrade stared down at him with bewildered eyes. He gave him a lethargic look as he grunted and stood.

"Nothing's wrong, bouzo. I'm tired, that's all."

"Tired? The great Inuyasha tired?" He watched as he grabbed his abandoned shirt off the mat and shrugged it on. "What, in Kami's holy name, could you have been doing to have you so tired? On the day of your engagement nonetheless!"

The prince growled as the familiar lecherous smirk crept onto Miroku's face. "I didn't get any sleep last night, so stop letting your mind wander."

"Ah, pre-wedding jitters?" Miroku simpered, holding back a laugh. "Come now, Inuyasha, it is not as bad as it may seem. Being with a woman is quite exhilarating—"

"Oh spare me," Inuyasha glared, rolling his eyes. "I wasn't up all night thinking about _that_."

"So then, I'm guessing you're still plotting how to be named heir over Sesshoumaru."

"Good job. Shall I give you a treat?"

Miroku exhaled slowly. "Do you really think that you can accomplish such a feat? I mean, your brother has seniority over you, plus, he's a full youkai."

"Don't you think that I thought about those things?" Inuyasha plopped down on the mat. "There are other ways to winning Father's heart and the throne."

"You mean…Kagome?"

"Exactly," the hanyou grinned, his eyes narrowing. "That wench could be the key in Father naming me heir over Sesshoumaru."

The monk shook his head sadly. "A woman's heart is fickle, Inuyasha. It can't be bent so easily, especially the heart of the Blue Lark of Japan. You have seen for your own eyes that she is particularly headstrong."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the hanyou dismissed, waving a hand, "but she also has a power over men. Don't you see the way Tanaka-san and her father dote on her? Any other father would have had her tongue cut off at the slightest lashing, but she remains unharmed after that scene days ago."

Miroku stared hard at the prince, as if he could see the wheels in his head turning. "You plan to have her charm your father."

"In a sense, yes."

"Inuyasha," he began slowly, "to seduce your father when he is Emperor is treason!"

He watched as the hanyou turned beet red. "I'm not going to have her seduce him!" He sputtered, mustering a half-hearted glare.

"Then what are you going to have her do?"

"I'm not quite sure yet," he grunted, tying his hamaka in place. "That's where the whole 'not getting any sleep last night' thing comes in."

Relieved that he wasn't plotting his future wife to soil herself for the sake of a crown, Miroku strode over to the hanyou's side and set a hand on his shoulder. "I would be careful if I were you. If the rumors are true, she could end up following in her grandmother's footsteps. In the end, Kagome might be the one who has authority over you."

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted. "I'm not going to have some saucy wench push me around." Grabbing the Tessaiga, he made for the door. "C'mon, bouzo. I want some fresh air before the ceremony."

Miroku inclined, following the Kimura prince out. Rolling eyes at his huffing friend, he smiled a cheeky grin.

"Saucy wench, no. Higurashi Kagome…maybe."

xOx

"Now isn't this more pleasant than your dreary bedchambers?"

Kagome rolled her eyes in response to Kikyou. It had been earlier that day when her sisters barged into her room, determined to drag her outside, willing or not willing. 'It was their last day of freedom' they declared, 'and all of them deserved to enjoy the last moments of single life.' She had screamed, she had struggled, she had bit, but to no avail—in the end, the blue-eyed beauty lost. Now here she was, strolling in the marketplace with her sisters, passing the many stalls filled with goods and produce.

"It's been awhile since this place had so much life," Sango noted, running her finger along the surface of an apple.

"Now with the threat of war gone, there is no reason for the people to fear the Kimuras," Kikyou laughed, watching a group of children play a game of tag nearby.

"Oh look, Kagome! Combs!"

Kagome grunted as her youngest sister dragged her in the direction of a specific stall, the sleeves of her kimono billowing as they wove in and out of the crowds.

"Rin! Rin, slow down!"

"Oh look, how beautiful!"

The dark-haired women halted in front of a rather plain-looking stall, with a single woman standing behind a wooden board that served as a table. Kagome wondered what drew Rin to this stall out of all the others when something blue caught her eye.

Indeed, the stall was full of beautiful combs of all colors imaginable—from red, to pink, to dark shades of purple to the lightest orange. Each had its own intricate design, each unique and different from the rest.

But it was one that took Kagome's breath away. It was a deep blue with black lining, and along the edges were cherry blossoms carved in silver. With such fascination she reached out and touched the teeth of the comb, wondering at its beauty.

"Does my lady see something she likes?"

Startled, Kagome drew her hand away abruptly. She gazed up at the shopkeeper, her deep brown eyes warm and inviting. Glancing around, she realized her sisters were busy examining combs to their own liking and was paying no attention to her.

"My lady?" The shopkeeper smiled, picking up the comb with her brown hand and holding it out to her. "Would you like to hold it?"

Hesitatingly Kagome plucked the comb from the outstretched hand. It was surprisingly light and appeared to be made of a light metal. Turning it over she realized the comb was identical on both sides as she touched the silver cherry blossoms.

She had never allowed herself such luxury. She had always said that combs and rouge were frivolous things, and held no importance in life. Her sisters, although not vain, had their share of fine jewelry and combs, while she settled for subtler, plain treasures. Never had she wanted such a trinket as the one she held in her hand at that moment.

"It is the color of your eyes, my lady," the woman coaxed. "Most befitting for a woman of your beauty."

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

Kagome's trance was broken by the familiar voice of General Tomoe Miroku. Thankful that she was slightly hidden behind her sisters, she peered around Sango's lithe figure, her eyes landing on the man with violet eyes and his hanyou prince.

"Kimura-sama, Tomoe-sama" Kikyou bowed, smiling. "What a pleasure."

"Please, just Miroku, if you will," he smiled, nudging his companion in the ribs. Returning the gesture with a glare, the prince grunted. "Just Inuyasha."

"Miroku and Inuyasha," Rin tried, the names rolling off her tongue. "Much easier."

"I agree," the general chuckled. Glancing around, he frowned, his nose slightly crinkling. "Just the three of you? Where is the fourth?"

"Kagome? Oh, she's here." Kagome froze as her sisters parted, leaving her in plain view of the two men. Hastily thrusting the comb back into the woman's hand, she stood rigid. "Hello," she managed a contemptuous tone.

"Hello." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, his golden eyes watching her carefully. They stood staring at each other for a few awkward moments. "So, I noticed you've kept to your chambers."

Her eyes flew open in surprise, before narrowing in suspicion. "I didn't think it was in your nature to be concerned, _Inuyasha_."

"Keh, I wasn't concerned _Kagome_," he smirked, replaying the sarcastic tone with her own name. "One can't help but observe the lack of tantrums that usually grace the city."

She was piqued by his cheekiness, her eyes gleaming with rage. Inuyasha smiled smugly, his golden orbs twinkling with amusement. He could feel the unceasing fire that burned within her threaten to burn him as the others looked on with agitated glances. He was getting under her venerable skin, and he enjoyed it.

Kagome glared at him with clenched teeth, his brilliant irises lighting with delight. The way his chest puffed in pride and his eyebrows rose in pure rapture—he _wanted_ this reaction from her. For what reasons, she had no idea. All she knew was that he gloated in her misery.

'Well, I won't grant him such satisfaction.'

In a blink of an eye her scowl was transformed into a dazzling smile, her stormy blue-gray eyes substituted with the twinkling night sky. The frown that marred her lovely features was gone, replaced with an alluring countenance that only she could possess. As her lids flickered her defiant gaze disappeared, and in its place a more demure, feminine gaze remained.

Inuyasha couldn't help but swallow air as he watched Kagome's metamorphosis from a livid vixen to a composed maiden of her station. She had been beautiful as a fiery harpy, but now, as she peered at him from beneath her thick, dark lashes she lighted a fire within him, full of desire and impulse. He stared, mouth slightly gaping, as she shyly smiled at him.

"It is not my intention to vex anyone with my temper," she spoke with a reserved tone, "especially you, Inuyasha."

The prince stifled a groan as he felt the blood rush to his nether region. The sound of her voice saying his name in such a delicate manner stirred the lustful beast within, reminding him that he hadn't been with a woman in years. The way her eyes glowed brilliantly, her soft voice, her cherry lips—it was enough for him to go insane.

Miroku's cough sent his fantasy crashing. Summoning the last threads of control he had before he took her right there and now, he articulated the only word his mind could produce.

"Keh."

His response elicited a girlish laugh from Kagome, whose turn came to gaze at him with an amused expression. "Come, sisters, Father will be expecting us soon."

The other three ladies, who each had tickled looks upon their faces, smiled, bowing respectfully to the two men, and turned to leave. Kagome, who lingered a few moments more, flashed them a delicate smile before bowing with as much grace as her sisters. "Till we meet again at sundown, Inuyasha." Turning to the other man, she winked. "Miroku."

The dark-haired man didn't miss the impish grin she flashed before turning and joining her awaiting sisters. Watching the colors of green, yellow, purple, and pink of their kimonos disappear into the crowd Miroku gave a chortle.

"A fine piece of work that Kagome is."

Inuyasha let out a huff of frustration, as his mind was once again clear of Kagome's unsuspecting magnetism. His ardor replaced with disorientation, he turned his garbled eyes to his general. "What the hell just happened?"

"I believe, my dear prince," Miroku responded gleefully, "that you had been taken in by Kagome's womanly wiles."

The hanyou grated his fangs in annoyance, clearly irked. He had no idea that she was capable of such trickery—hell, he had only known her to be angry and vengeful, not flirtatious and smiles. The way she stared at him with her smoky eyes had sent all thoughts of reason away and forced every single one of his senses to her.

Miroku shook his head as he watched his friend battle with his inner emotions. "I warned you. Kagome isn't the kind of woman that will bend to your will easily."

"She just…caught me unawares," Inuyasha retorted weakly.

"Yes, _unawares_," Miroku laughed. "You were seduced by her, admit it. It would perfectly normal for you to do so, for any man would fall to her whims. Even I felt drawn as she gazed at me with those alluring—"

"Shut up, bouzo," he growled. The impudent bitch proved that she could keep him on his toes. Despite her bouts of irritability she knew the power she had over men, enticing and conforming them to her fickle nature. Any other man faced with such a situation would submit to her illusive character, but to Inuyasha it was only another challenge.

"Do you still plan on using her for the throne, even when she has you on the tip of your manhood?"

"What do you think?" He snapped, glaring. The prince was about to retort another unseemly response when his eyes landed on a particular stall.

"Two can play at this game," he muttered, striding over and startling the woman who was busy rearranging her merchandise. "Oi, woman."

The middle-aged matron squeaked in surprise as she came face to face with the golden eyes of her future prince. Jerkily curtsying she lowered her eyes. "Milord."

"What was that wench looking at before we came?"

The shopkeeper blinked at him blankly as she tried to register his words. Her mouth began to flap incomprehensibly as his eyes narrowed in impatience, a low growl emanating from his chest.

By now Miroku had gotten the jest of Inuyasha's intentions and moved to save the woman from his terrible wrath. "He means Kagome, my lady. What was the lady Kagome looking at before we came upon her and her sisters?"

Relieved to have a human ask her so nicely she nodded, quickly searching for the particular comb the blue-eyed beauty had been admiring earlier. A few moments later she produced an ornate blue comb, adorned with silver impressions of cherry blossoms along the edges.

Inuyasha took it from her, examining it in his clawed hands. After a few moments he seemed satisfied and extracted a few coins from a hidden pocket inside his haori. "This should be enough."

Miroku watched, bewildered, as the woman took the delicate comb and began to wrap it in a fine piece of cloth. "And what, may I ask, are you planning to do with that?"

Inuyasha gruffly thanked the woman as he took the parcel, giving her an extra coin for her silence. Safely tucking it into his haori, he grinned maliciously at his companion. "I'm getting even, of course."

"Getting even? Are you planning to comb her hair until she's bald?"

"Of course not," he scoffed. A mad glint entered his eye as he smirked impishly.

"The game of seduction isn't one-sided, bouzo."

xOx

Kagome sat properly on the mat, bored. Surrounded by her sisters she sat in her best kimono, a blue creation with the pattern of cherry blossom petals. Her yellow obi was wrapped around her tighter than usual as she longed to tug it off. Sneaking a glance at Sango, she quietly glowered as she saw her peaceful and content expression.

As expected, the Emperor and Kimuras arrived at their house shortly after sundown, accompanied by the two generals. It was time to announce the princes' engagement to two of the Higurashi daughters, but their father and the Emperor seemed to be dragging the occasion longer than expected.

As the third round of tea was being served Kagome caught the eye of Inuyasha, who was looking as bored as she was. She gave him a blank stare as he looked away embarrassed. Inwardly she crowed, knowing that she had won the little spat they had earlier in the marketplace. She had caught him glancing at her on several occasions since they arrived, but she paid no attention to him.

Kagome felt no despair or delight as she sat, staring at her cup as the servant served her more tea. Unlike her sisters the impending engagement ceremony held no uncertainty for her—now that the threat of marriage with Inuyasha less than unlikely, she only had to wait to hear if she was to be married to Sesshoumaru. If he chose one of her sisters above her, she would be able to remain her Father's household and once again resume her peaceful life.

Her thoughts were broken as the Emperor suddenly cleared his throat and began to speak. He seemed paler than usual, and his fine clothing didn't hide his thinning body. He was, Kagome sadly thought, only a shadow of his former self.

"Today is a day of celebration," he began slowly, choosing his words carefully, "for today is the day that our country will be assured peace for many more years to come. This period of tranquility can only be attributed by the generosity of these women that sit before us, who, in magnanimity, has consented in serving the remainder of their lives for a greater cause. And, it is to these benevolent women, that I must ask for forgiveness."

He paused and stared straight at Kagome and her sisters, who gazed at him blankly. "I am ashamed," he continued sadly, "for I have not been forthright with you, who I consider my own flesh and blood."

Tanaka Nori gave them a remorseful look before turning away. "I know that only two of you expect to be given away tonight, but it is in fact, all four that will be married—two to the princes, and two to the generals."

Kagome felt her blood run cold as Kikyou gasped. Sango's eyes widened as Rin gaped openly. All at once they turned to their father, who too refused to meet their eye after a repentant glance.

"Do not blame your father, my children," the Emperor continued, "for he himself did not know he would lose all of you in single swoop. The blame is my own, and I shall carry it with me to my grave. I ask for your forgiveness, though I deserve none." With a last guilty glimpse, he fell silent.

The room seemed to grow warm as smell of tea began to nauseate the women. Kagome willed herself to breath slower—she was deeply pained and sorrowed to know that she would not be returning to her father. Gazing at the men they would call their husbands, she could only pray to Kami that her life would not end in heartache as she felt now.

'All will be well…marriage to Miroku or Onigumo won't be so bad...I hope…'

Kimura Inutaisho, who respectfully remained mute during the entire ordeal, allowed a few minutes to pass for the ladies to compose themselves before taking his turn to speak. Gruffly coughing, he bid the ladies an amiable greeting.

"My men are men of honor," he began. "They will not humiliate or degrade you in any way, shape, or form. They acknowledge that these marriages are out of altruism, and they have swore to me and Tanaka-san that they would protect that unselfishness you have shown with their life."

Having stunned the women with his impressive words, he proceeded with focal function of the night. Inutaisho pulled a single piece of parchment out of his haori, his golden eyes gleaming.

"On this document rests the names of my men and sons, along with those of the Higurashi women they wish to wed," he spoke calmly. Directing his steady gaze to the women, he softened his tone. "I know that this is a perplexing time for you, but I ask that you take it with as much grace as you can gather."

As he proceeded to unfold the parchment, Kagome momentarily closed her eyes, praying to Kami for strength to expect the unexpected. She would live a life of happiness, she thought, despite the circumstances.

'I _will_ be happy, I _will_ be happy as long Inuyasha…'

The younger golden-eyed prince eyed his intended carefully, watching her blanch to an unhealthy color. Glancing at the others, he realized that all the Higurashi daughters looked ill and tired. He had never realized what kind of emotional damage they had to endure during this tribulation, and for the first time since he set eyes on them, he felt a pang of compassion.

"My eldest son, Kimura Sesshoumaru, wishes to wed Higurashi Rin, the youngest daughter of Higurashi Kenji."

Kagome's eyes flew open in surprise. Never in all her years has she heard of the eldest son choosing the youngest daughter of a family as a bride. Her gaze traveled down to her younger sister, who sat dumbstruck at her side. Kikyou and Sango were both astounded as well, as they watched Rin rise to meet the awaiting Sesshoumaru. They watched their naïve sister walk across the room with such decorum that it made them catch their own breath. Sesshoumaru bowed respectfully to Rin who returned the gesture, and they both kneeled together, sitting side by side as Inutaisho continued.

The blue-eyed young woman couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes as she stared at her youngest sister. Rin seemed calm enough, yet alienated and seeming very alone. Against Sesshoumaru's tall figure she seemed small and insignificant, like a child.

"My younger son, Kimura Inuyasha, wishes to wed Higurashi Kagome, the third daughter of Higurashi Kenji."

Kagome felt the room still as her heart stopped. She heard her name…but that was impossible! Inuyasha didn't pick her…he couldn't pick her! It seemed inconceivable for him to do so, but as she looked up she saw Kenji's melancholy eyes fixated on her.

'Kimura Inuyasha…wishes to wed…me…oh Kami, no!'

She barely registered the words as she repeated them in her head when Sango nudged her to stand. The obi around her waist suddenly felt significantly tighter as she struggled to her feet, her movements clumsy and jerked.

'No…it can't be…'

Kagome willed herself forward as she felt the Emperor's gaze on her. With slow, deliberate steps she made her way across the room the same way Rin did, though with less grace. She kept her fixed look on the floor, her eyes wide and unseeing. She felt numb and betrayed, walking mechanically across the room as she had been taught earlier in the event she would be chosen as a bride. As flash of red finally coming into view, she reluctantly lifted her gaze, all hope of a happy and gratified life gone as she stared into the heat of his gaze.

'Oh Kami…no…'

His eyes were smoldering, glinting in the dim candlelight. She saw a hidden, unbidden emotion as he stared at her, his golden eyes sending shivers down her spine. Their locked gazes lingered for a few moments before he broke it, bowing respectfully. Willing herself to bow as well, she loosened herself and arched her back, feeling the room spin as she did so. As she lifted her eyes once more the ocean clashed with the sun, and all breath left her body, the room darkening.

'Curse you, Inuyasha…'

The look of surprise on her intended's face and his golden eyes were the last things she saw before Kagome fainted promptly into his arms.

xOx

AN: So the cat's finally out of the bag. For all of those who are wondering, this story _does_ have mature content, so be warned.

I decided to update a little sooner…cause I will soon be going back up to college and I won't be sure how long it will take me to write another chapter…but I _will_ update!

Don't you just love the sexual tension between these two? Thank you to **InuGoddess715, stevenghost, and Nitchu Mikata** for reviewing!

Hope you're enjoying the story! Please Review!


	5. Battling Tension

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own him.**

_**I lay bedridden for the next two days. Kikyou believed that my irregular eating habits had finally caught up with me, and relayed her suspicions to Father, who assumed it to be true. Rin, helpful as ever, brought bowl after bowl of soup-filled herbs, eager to be of use to my health. Even the Kimura men were convinced I was sick after my fainting episode, and flowers were delivered regularly to my bedchambers. Only Sango knew of my despondency to my forthcoming marriage to Inuyasha.**_

_**I had awoken in the arms of my 'beloved' minutes later and immediately taken to my room. I did not await the outcomes of my two eldest sisters—they gazed at me helplessly as I was carried out of the ceremony by one of the Emperor's men. Later I would find that Kikyou was to be married to Sato Onigumo, and Sango to Tomoe Miroku.**_

_**I had never prayed so fervently as I did that night. I refused to sleep, instead kneeling by the window and sending my pathetic pleas to Kami. I prayed for an intervention, a dream, anything that would somehow change the fact that I was due to marry the younger Kimura son—but my cries were in vain, for the circumstances didn't change.**_

_**I was to marry that insufferable jackass the following week.**_

_**I sulked beneath my covers as Sango dutifully hovered over me. Part of me envied her and my other sisters—they were not forced to marry someone they absolutely loathed. In fact, they were all quite pleased with their matches. Rin was in awe of her husband-to-be, chattering constantly of him. Kikyou was a little subtler about her wonderment, with only a few occasional comments here and there, while Sango said nothing, but her beaming face said it all.**_

"_**Miroku takes me on a walk each morning," she confided to me one day, blushing. According to her sister, the general was very candid, speaking about their future ofthen and enthusiastically. "He wants ten, even twenty children!" She exclaimed, turning scarlet. **_

"_**And you agreed?" I asked incredulously. The thought of becoming a birthing contraption sent shivers down my spine.**_

"_**As his wife, I will have no right to refuse him," she answered quietly, turning away, though I didn't miss the twinkle in her eyes. **_

_**Yes, my sisters were happy. I wish I could say the same for myself.**_

_**I had no walks in the garden like Sango, poetry recited for me like Kikyou, or compliments showered on me like Rin. No, I was in my room, hoping by some miracle time would turn itself back and I would find myself in a different situation.**_

_**Inuyasha did try to call on me—three times a day to be exact. After every meal Sango would enter my chambers and convey the same message:**_

"_**Inuyasha would like to know if you are well enough to see him."**_

_**Each time I would give her a look and my response: "No."**_

_**I knew that I couldn't play this game with him for long. One of these days Father would come barging into my bedchambers and drag me out, sleeping kimono and all, and haul me to Inuyasha's presence. I would then have to marry him, oppressive attitude and all, give myself to him willingly or not and bear his children who, with my luck, will be just as arrogant as he. **_

_**My life would be hell.**_

xOx

"I'm coming with you."

The woman before him stared at him in puzzlement, a frown creeping onto her face. He knew that she, like her sister, was a force to be reckoned with, but he was tired of being kept in the dark for the past few days.

"I do not think that would such a good idea, Inuyasha."

The hanyou grit his teeth irritably, his patience wearing off. "Look, Sango, she's my _betrothed_, for heaven's sake!"

"She has been sick lately—"

"At this rate I won't even see her for our wedding!"

"What is all this commotion about?" Miroku rounded the corner, an eyebrow raised as he gazed at the scene.

"Your woman won't let me see Kagome!" Inuyasha accused, pointing a finger at his general's intended.

"She doesn't _want_ to see you," Sango retorted, crossing her arms. She blushed faintly as she felt Miroku's hands on her shoulders, slightly caressing.

"Come now," the general smiled cheerfully, "surely we can come to terms on middle ground. Sango, why don't you allow us to accompany you to Kagome's chambers? If she still refuses to see Inuyasha, we will go about our business as usual. Fair enough?"

Distracted by his ministrations, Sango gave the hanyou a half-hearted glare as she conceded. "Make no sound outside her screen," she warned, "I will ask her the question as usual. She doesn't need to know you two are listening."

Satisfied with Inuyasha's grunt she led the two men down the corridor where Kagome's bedchamber lay next between hers and Kikyou's. Lifting a finger to her lips she motioned them to keep to one side to remain hidden. Sliding the shoji screen open, she disappeared inside as the men listened.

There was some soft murmuring as Sango dismissed a servant, who completely missed the prince and his general lurking in the dark corner nearby. Moments later the rustling of clothes could be heard, followed by a familiar, sarcastic voice.

"Has Father decided to drag me out and feed me to the dogs?"

Miroku clamped his hand over Inuyasha's mouth as he threatened to lunge for the open screen the servant had left open. "Do you really want to make her angry, Inuyasha?" Miroku mumbled, keeping his voice low. "If you want to see her, you'll learn to keep your temper in check."

The hanyou snorted into his general's hand, but obeyed. Relaxing, he tore the hand away from his mouth, allowing an ear to twitch as he strained to hear their conversation.

"Inuyasha would like to know if you are well enough to see him, Kagome."

"Do you really have to ask me?"

"Do you always have to refuse him?"

There was a moment of silence as the men watched Sango's shadow move across the room and retrieve a kimono. She gingerly placed it on a figure that struggled to sit up, wrapping it loosely around her.

Sango figured that Kagome would give her typical answer and refuse the inuyoukai, but seeing as how he was intent on seeing her today, she wouldn't be half-surprised if he shoved his way into her room anyway. Feeling a sense of compassion for her sister, who lay in no more than a thin sleeping kimono, she covered her up for the sake of propriety.

"So, what is your answer? Will you see him today?"

Kagome let out an irritated sigh before uttering a single syllable. "No."

The elder woman sighed, her suspicions correct—as soon as her sister gave the classic response, an angry hanyou came bursting through the shoji screen, followed by a sheepish-looking general. Kagome, startled by the sudden flash of white and the gold eyes that glared angrily down at her, let out a squeak of surprise as she gathered her blankets to her chest.

"You-u-u!" The blue-eyed beauty sputtered, her cheeks glowing red in embarrassment. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" 

Inuyasha glowered at the woman below him, taking in her mussed hair and round eyes. She had clearly just awoken as she sat twitching, a plain yellow kimono around her shoulders. Baring his fangs, he growled. "Why won't you see me, wench?"

Kagome gaped at him for a few moments before narrowing her eyes dangerously, her nostrils flaring. "Out of all the impertinent clods in the country! Get out of my quarters!"

The prince smirked, crossing his arms. "Make me."

Swiveling her head, she caught a glimpse of Sango's purple kimono disappear through the screen, the general long gone. With no servants around, Kagome found herself alone with the bane of her existence.

"This is indecency!" She cried, pulling her blankets higher. "I shouldn't—we shouldn't—GET OUT!"

Inuyasha watched in amusement as she squawked at him, her blue eyes flashing and her cheeks deepening in color. With no one around and her state of undress he could easily take her—they were, after all, betrothed. But as he gazed at her, flinging names as she shrunk back from him, he decided against it; it would not only shame her, but also shame himself to commit such an act before marriage. Besides, he doubted that bedding her would change her mind about seeing him.

Or would it?

He shook the thought from his head. Tempting, but it wasn't in his best interests at the moment. Growing tired of her tirade, he crouched down to her level and met her gaze.

"Look, _Kagome_," he growled, rolling his eyes as she flinched away, "Like it or not, I'm going to be your husband. Take it, accept it, and get it through your thick skull. Now, my brother and the generals have all received opportunities to get to know their brides a little better, and I haven't. So unless you want to have me here, sitting right next to you, for the rest of the day you better get dressed and come with me willingly."

He watched as the wheels in her head began to turn, undoubtedly looking for an excuse. Huffing in exasperation, he stooped down a little lower and crawled forward till they were only centimeters apart.

"You know calling your father isn't an option, neither are your sisters. They _want_ you to come out. As for my Father, he and the others may think you're sick, but I know otherwise." Smiling a malicious grin, he leaned closer. "You forget I'm youkai, _Kagome_, and I smell no sickness on you whatsoever. Embarrassment, frustration, hesitation," his smile grew wider as a twinkle entered his golden eyes, "but no sickness."

Kagome held her breath as she stared into his eyes, her heart beating wildly in her chest. For the first time since she had laid eyes on him she was unsure—his orbs penetrated her own as his breath tickled her face. She had no way to escape—he had found her.

"Fine," she whispered, the adrenaline racing through her veins. The twinkle in his eye shone brighter as he tilted even closer, their noses touching.

"Good girl." Kagome gasped as she felt one of his fangs apply pressure to her nose, sending the skin around it tingling. In a blink of an eye Inuyasha was up, his haughty expression returned, as he gazed down at her.

"I'll be in the courtyard waiting. If you're not down in an hour, I _will_ come looking for you."

She watched as he strode out, her mind in a daze. Glancing down at her hands she realized she had been trembling, and a sheet of sweat had emerged on her forehead. Still trying to sort out the events that had taken place she unconsciously rubbed the tip of her nose, remembering where Inuyasha had—

Her eyes bulged in shock, her hands curling in fists as she registered what he had done. Letting out a shriek she clenched her teeth, knowing Kimura Inuyasha had once again bested her.

"That dog! He bit me!"

xOx

Inuyasha lounged lazily against the carriage, drumming his clawed fingers against the wood as his head lolled to the side. It was an unusually warm day, even for the summer. The hanyou watched as a pair of squirrels skittered across the pebbled road, chittering as they scampered up a nearby tree.

He yawned, mentally cursing himself for picking one of the hottest days of the season to demand Kagome's presence. With his hair weighing his head down considerably and his clothing beginning to itch, he didn't know if he had enough restraint to put up with the waspish woman for the rest of the day. But with the upcoming marriage ceremony coming over the horizon, he had no choice.

Nearly an hour after leaving her room he began to grow restless, wondering if she had once again stood him up. About to reenter the Higurashi household he was met by Kikyou, who assured him that Kagome would be in fact joining him today after Sango and Rin finished getting her ready. Satisfied he contented himself in sitting in the carriage, waiting to be graced with her presence.

As he sat waiting, he mulled over his idea to use his betrothed to his advantage. Inuyasha knew that she had a way with people with her forceful yet appealing nature. She could scare the most masculine of his men, and yet melt a heart of ice with her smile. She was beautiful with those seductive big, blue eyes and dark, full lashes, while her flawless skin made his palms itch. He was attracted to her—mentally, physically, and by the increase of his libido, sexually.

Higurashi Kagome fascinated him—she had the capability of being both warmhearted and cold, accommodating and stubborn. She could be spouting witty comments one second and releasing a train of curses the next. She could stare him down with such ferocity and hug her sisters with such gentleness. She was a walking contradiction—an intriguing, entrancing clash.

It was difficult for him to admit to his egotistical nature that he, Kimura Inuyasha, known of his irrefutable temper and demanding ways, he who could bend any man's will to his own, did not fully know how to manage the Blue Lark of Japan. He may be known to be somewhat irrational, but he wasn't stupid—he knew controlling Kagome wouldn't be as easy as it seemed. He had spent countless hours trying to devise a plan, a plan that would somehow allow him to be ultimately named his Father's heir—and had spent another good amount of time ticking off ideas. Some were either to simple, too complicated, or too shallow.

So, as he had sat in his quarters late last night, he realized that a woman like Kagome wouldn't respond to force. Instead, he would…appeal to her better nature.

Inuyasha knew that he wasn't the most romantic being in the world—youkai didn't have the capacity to love. In fact, his plan to take Kagome to the nearby lake was Miroku's idea, not his. He was placing himself in a situation he had no control over, which he didn't like.

But for the sake of the crown, it would just have to be a sacrifice he had to make.

His thoughts were interrupted as a flash of blue emerged from the shadows of the main entrance. Propping himself up he stared at the woman who walked reluctantly toward him, a completely different person than the one he jostled earlier.

Dressed in a deep blue kimono that matched her brilliant eyes, Kagome's hair was, for the first time since he had known her, done up elegantly, similar to the styles Kikyou and Rin often wore. Her lips were rouged and cheeks tinted with unknown powder, and as she came closer the smell of charcoal that blackened her brows, although not overpowering, filled his nostrils. Despite it all, she still retained the familiar scent of lavender water and ginger.

Jumping down from his seat he stood and met her, her gaze vigilant. With forced finesse she bowed. "Inuyasha."

"Kagome." He returned the gesture, his hand landing on the hilt of his sword reflexively. The young woman raised an eyebrow at the motion, a scornful smile creeping onto her face.

"Do you plan to have us engage in a duel for our first meeting? For I fear I am not properly dressed to thrash you into oblivion."

Inuyasha's mouth curved into a sardonic smile. Apparently the yards of fabric and elegant turn of her head couldn't disguise the woman's cockiness as she smirked at him beneath her sophisticated look. "Keh, as if I would waste my time with a gawky creature with you. Come _milady_, your carriage awaits."

Kagome didn't miss the malice in his voice as he ushered her to the wooden seat. She longed to escape from his grasp and run back into her chambers, where she could live the remainder of her life chained to her bedside. No, Kami wasn't that generous—the minute she stepped out of her quarters to meet Inuyasha she had been ambushed by her the Emperor, who, had been visiting their father, was ecstatic that she was finally feeling better. With words of happiness and a look that told her to behave or else, he steered her to the direction of the courtyard.

She let out a yelp as Inuyasha unceremoniously picked her up and deposited her onto the seat, the smirk she had learned to loath meeting her unappreciated glare. He strode around to the other side and climbed in besides her, gathering the reins in his clawed hands. Nudging her he pointed to the crowd that blocked the entrance to her household. "Wave bye-bye to the nice people."

"Oh shut up and drive," Kagome hissed, leaning into the hard wood as Inuyasha bid the horses to go. Purposely passing the mass, she caught the approving eyes of her sisters as the Emperor looked on serenely. The Kimura men too came out to see the impossible as Inuyasha trotted off with his intended in tow, hoping to get some quality time together. Only her father, she noticed, was missing among the servants and family.

The flock became smaller and smaller as the horses drew them away from the compound as the two were granted some privacy. Kagome relaxed as she caught the obscure blurs of purple and silver—the Emperor's men. Obviously Inuyasha had more sense than she gave him credit for as she mentally thanked him for bringing chaperones, inconspicuous as they were.

She did, however, curse him for not bringing a pillow for the hard seat. Squirming uncomfortably, she miserably wished she hadn't allowed Rin and Sango to dress her in such finery. She saw no need to impress Inuyasha—he did, after all, choose her for his bride despite her remonstration. But her sisters insisted on such frivolous behavior, and with threats of nighttime haircuts, she had reluctantly consented. Now, she was sweating profusely underneath her heavy kimono and dense plated hair.

"You don't look very comfortable, wench."

"Don't start with me, you conceited goat," she grouse, tugging on the sleeve of the blue material. "With this weather, my tolerance of you is especially thin."

"Good to know that you had _some_ tolerance of me," he replied sarcastically, keeping his eyes on the road. "Why the hell didn't you wear one of your summer kimonos?"

"Believe me, I wanted to." Giving an unladylike grunt, she slouched lower against the wood. She glanced at her companion, eyeing him critically. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Be quiet and wait, wench."

Giving a feminine, human growl equivalent to his, she glared. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. I don't go by any other name."

"Nice to hear." Turning his head, he gave his signature smirk. "And I'm inuyoukai, Ka-go-me, not a goat."

The blue-eyed woman gave him a hard stare before turning away with a huff. Inuyasha's smirk tuned into a wide grin, enjoying irritating her. Silence fell between them again, though oddly, a little more comfortable.

"What's your sword's name?"

"Excuse me?" The hanyou gave a start, a dirty thought entering his mind.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Your sword," she repeated a little more slowly, "you know, that piece of metal that hangs on your side? You're youkai, aren't you? Youkai weapons usually have names."

Inuyasha didn't know whether to be stunned that she knew about youkai weaponry or surprised that she was actually making an effort to make conversation with him. Cocking an eyebrow, he gave her a dubious look. "How do you know about youkai swords?"

"I _can_ read, you know. Remember? I said I knew a little about youkai from the books I read."

"Oh."

"So what's the sword's name? Little Inuyasha?"

The hanyou gave a choked snort as he watched the mischief twinkle in her azure gaze. "Keh, it's Tessaiga!"

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" The woman at his side fell silent as she watched the scenery pass them, the trees beginning to thin as they headed east towards the plains. Though she wouldn't admit it she was quite content—rarely did she ever get to travel.

"What do you fight with?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Inuyasha gave a lazy yawn as he propped his leg up. "If I remember correctly, you said that you weren't dressed to 'thrash me into oblivion.' Well, what weapon do you use to thrash about with?"

Kagome blinked, surprised that he had caught such a subtle hint. "A short bow."

"A short bow?" He snickered, dodging the small fist that threatened to hit his face. "You, thrash me, with a _short bow_?"

"Give me one and we'll see who will be laughing at the end," she retorted hotly, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'll have you know that my sisters and I are all trained in some manner."

"I heard Sango was trained in the ways of the samurai," offered, the laughter gone and replaced with interest. "What about the others?"

"Kikyou uses a longbow, and Rin is more than capable with her chained sickle."

Impressed, Inuyasha nodded his head in approval. "One wouldn't expect such from the daughters of Higurashi."

There was a moment of silence before Kagome responded quietly, "When you are the direct descendants to the throne, it is a test of wit to deem you capable, but in the end it is your survival that earns a crown."

The prince gave no response, not knowing that she would give such a vague and cryptic answer. Instead, he was content in riding the rest of the way in silence, both of them mulling over her obscure words.

Minutes later the trees completely thinned, leaving the travelers a clear view of the plains of Japan. Urging the horses south, they came upon a small lake where cherry blossoms grew free and wild, and the water was pure and untainted.

"Wow," Kagome breathed, taking in the scene. The smell of the flowers entranced her as she gazed at the sparkling water appreciatively. Inuyasha halted the horses, and jumping down, helped her from the carriage for a closer view. She walked to the water's edge and peered in, taking in her weary state with amusement.

"How did you find such a place?"

Inuyasha shuffled his feet a few steps away, unwilling to meet her gaze. "A man from our territory once spoke of it," he responded gruffly. "He said that two lovers once met here, but the man was too poor to marry the woman. He said that they renounced all worldly things, including food and shelter, if they could just be together. Kami saw them and was pleased, and sealed them into the lake where they could be together for eternity. The cherry blossoms bloom in their honor, or so he says."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why Inuyasha-sama, I didn't take you for the romantic type."

Inuyasha huffed, cursing Miroku to hell for convincing him to bring her here. "Good, 'cause I'm not. I just thought you'd like to see it."

The blue-eyed woman stared across the water, the burdens of the world suddenly significantly lighter. "Well, it is better than laying in bed all day," she commented softly.

The hanyou didn't speak, but inside the wheels of his mind were furiously turning. It had taken time, but he believed that he was actually getting through to her—perhaps, even getting her to fall in love with him. No woman could resist such a beautiful scene, even one as presumptuous as this one. He forced the smile on his lips to disappear, his egotistical pride puffing.

'Who knew that a little conversation and a pretty lake could soften her up so much?'

"Inuyasha?"

He turned, noticing that she had sat down on the grassy bank. Forcing his eagerness to subside, he gave her a solemn look.

"Do youkai love?"

He was taken aback by such a direct question. Composing himself, he snorted. "Keh, of course not. Youkai don't have the capability to love."

"Then what are they capable of?"

The prince hesitated, taking a moment to think the question thoroughly. "Attachments. They're capable of strong attachments."

"So you're incapable of love as well."

"Keh, yeah. I'm youkai, aren't I?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes faraway as she grazed the blades of grass with her palm. Inuyasha, suddenly feeling curious, blurted, "Why do you ask?"

Standing, she brushed off her kimono as picked up a fallen cherry blossom from the ground. Stroking its petals, she gazed at him. "I must commend you for your effort, Inuyasha."

The hanyou stared, puzzled. A strange glint entered her blue eyes as she watched him, her face darkening. "What the hell are you talking about, wench?"

"This." She motioned to the scenery around them. "Nice try, Inuyasha." She gave him a lovely smile to accompany his bewildered look. "It was sweet of you to think that I would be taken in by such beauty and suddenly bow to your every whim."

Confused, Inuyasha took a step back. "You're making no sense."

"On the contrary, Inuyasha, I make perfect sense," she retorted angrily. "You bring me to this place, as gorgeous as it may be, recite a love story and expect me to come running into your arms?"

Inuyasha watched as she began to giggle, a sadistic grin befalling her face as she let the flower slowly float to the ground.

"You're fucking insane!" Inuyasha gaped, watching as she walked towards him. He froze as she leaned towards him, the scene of a happy couple to any passerby. Her breath was on him, her fingers grazing the front of his clothing.

"No, not insane," she whispered in a seductive tone that sent shivers down his spine. He gulped as her lips grazed his cheek, his blood immediately giving life to a lower muscle. He closed his eyes as her scent engulfed his senses, his hand reaching to touch her hair only to be shoved to the ground hard.

"I'm just a damn whole lot smarter than you are."

Dumbfounded, he saw her staring down at him with expressionless eyes. Her voice was soft and baleful, her words only for his ears.

"You might as well see me as youkai, Inuyasha, for I am incapable of loving you."

xOx

AN: there is so much tension in there I don't know what to do with it all.

A little confusing? It might be…just a tad. It'll all clear up in a chapter or two.


	6. A Neutral Consensus

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is one lucky gal…**

xOx

_**Women are prone to weakness—weakness of the body, weakness of the mind, and weakness of the heart. We are easily attracted, easily swayed by handsome objects and sweet-talk. We dream for the impossible, yet settle for our lowest expectations. We give into frivolous ideas of love, and are blinded from reality and the truth. We only come to our senses when it is far too late—when we are old, ragged from work and childbearing. We watch our daughters and dream of the day they will know better, think better, only to watch them endure the same cycle with our last dying breath.**_

**_I, with my entire being, will break that infernal cycle._**

_**For a short moment, I thought I would be happy. **_

_**Yes, amidst my whining, my refusals, and reluctance, I had hoped in vain that maybe, just maybe, Kami would be kind and grant me a man I could love, that maybe underneath his hard exterior Inuyasha could learn to love me.**_

_**But he had said it himself. Youkai are incapable of love.**_

_**Oh how easily women's hearts are deceived. **_

_**I had relished in the fact that he couldn't get under my skin like I could get under his…I loved the way I made him pine for me—I could see it in his face. The way his fingers itched to touch my skin, the way I could see his lust in his eyes…he wanted me, and I knew it.**_

_**And yet, while we were at the lake, I wanted him as well…though in a completely different way. He proved easy to talk to, and as I gazed at the scenery, my heart couldn't help but warm towards him. I had thought that maybe I had misjudged him.**_

_**But I was right. He was far from my prince charming.**_

_**My wistful thinking of a man who could sweep me off my feet had blinded me.**_

_**I, Higurashi Kagome, third daughter of Higurashi Kenji, the disputed Blue Lark of Japan, am no more than a puppet in a game of politics. I will know no love in my wretched lifetime…only hate, remorse, and revenge.**_

xOx

There was no question what happened that day at the lake—the looks on the couple's faces clearly spelled disaster. They had returned shortly after sunset, the Emperor's men trailing behind them, after only a few short hours in each other's company. Neither spoke to the other—as Inuyasha pulled the horses to a halt, Kagome promptly capered off the carriage and to her chambers, leaving the hanyou to the staring crowd. He spoke no word, and looked in no eye. Handing the reins to a nearby stable boy, he leapt into a nearby tree, where he stayed for the remainder of the evening.

Sango, who had watched the scene unfold, quietly slipped out of her other sisters' view and followed Kagome. She slipped into her sibling's chamber and found her sitting by the window, her eyes blank of expression—in fact, she suspected that Kagome didn't realize she was there. Sango watched as her younger sister clenched and unclenched her fists in her lap, her lips thinning, as though she was coming to a resolution with herself.

Turning to give her privacy, Sango abruptly froze when she felt Kagome's eyes on her. She gazed at her pale face, her blank blue eyes, and the heat in them that threatened to burn her alive. With an unspoken agreement, Sango shut the shoji screen, ready to lend her sister her ears.

xOx

Ten pairs of eyes stared at the Emperor, some confused, others passive. The Kimura men had thought it strange and slightly suspicious to have Tanaka Nori request an audience with all of them the evening before the weddings were to take place. Nevertheless they yielded, though they didn't miss the lack of surprise on the faces of the Higurashis.

Inuyasha sat anxiously, drumming his fingers on the table out of habit. His eyes had never left the woman who sat in front of him—the past two days he had done nothing but stalk Kagome outside of her chambers. He demanded to see her, and she refused, opting to stay inside. The hanyou was beginning to become agitated, as this game of cat and mouse with her was nothing unfamiliar to him.

According to Miroku, Kagome refused to see anyone but Sango ever since that day at the lake. When asked what her disposition was towards him, Miroku had no answer. His own betrothed denied him any information.

Even now, as he watched her with such intensity, she refused to acknowledge him. Her jaw was set and her lips were thin, her eyes, cold and piercing, held such vehemence and control that everyone in the room couldn't help but feel sorry for him, as they knew Inuyasha was the target of her vexation.

'Keh, can that bitch hold a grudge or what...'

"What is the meaning of this, Tanaka?" Inutaisho asked, his arms crossed in front of them. "On the eve of the weddings nonetheless."

"I apologize," the Emperor responded gravely, "but this inconvenience is necessary. I believe there are circumstances that should be taken into account before the women are wed to your men."

"Circumstances?" Inutaisho's eyebrow rose sharply. "_What _circumstances, Tanaka? Can't they wait until _after_ tomorrow?"

"No." The elder man stood with all his regality and glory, and for once, Inutaisho backed down. "These matter are of great importance to your sons, Kimura-sama. If you value their lives and the throne, you will grant me this audience with no objection."

Inutaisho gazed coolly at the man who had been his adversary for the past four decades. His hair was sprinkled with gray, much like pepper, as the skin around his eyes began to droop in old age. With one sniff of his youkai nose he could tell that Tanaka Nori was not long for this world, and yet as he stood there, defiant and challenging, Inutaisho could not deny the man's impressiveness and royal forbearance.

"Continue, Tanaka-san."

"I, we," he motioned to Kenji, "didn't expect the negotiations to last, so we saw no reason to inform you of these crucial details. Do not mistake us, we believe you to be honorable and men of you word, but what we are to entrust in you with are very valuable and secret information. Only the people present at this meeting will know, and _only_ the people present."

All the men sat up attentively, curious to know what these secret of the Higurashis were. Glancing at Kagome, Inuyasha noticed a strange emotion flicker in her eyes as she met his gaze for the first time days. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as her expression darkened, before looking away.

"I expect," the Emperor went on, "that all of you, with the exception of General Tomoe, were alive during the reign of Daiki. I also assume that you have heard of the woman he took as his wife and the ancestor of these women before you, Kasumi."

"We remember," the Kimura king nodded. "We remember Daiki, and the commoner that became queen."

"Yes, commoner," Kenji murmured, an amused, cynical smile creeping onto his face. The elder man threw him a cautious look.

"Kasumi, was in fact, not of noble blood," the Emperor spoke quietly, "but she was far from a commoner. You see, Kasumi came from a long line of miko, and she herself was a woman of incomprehensible spiritual power. Her daughter, and her granddaughters inherited this trait, which apparently travels down the female line."

A moment of silence fell over the men as they absorbed the Emperor's words. It was Inutaisho who stood.

"You mean to tell me, Tanaka," he began slowly, his voice rising, "that my men are to marry miko?!"

"Now, there is no need to overreact—"

"I am not overreacting!" He roared, his golden orbs flashing. "My sons are _youkai_, Tanaka! How can I allow them to marry with the threat of purification hanging over their heads?!"

"Calm yourself, Kimura, and let me explain." The youkai glared, his claws flashing frighteningly in the light, as he lowered himself back into his seat. Kagome watched in interest, finally knowing where her intended's temper came from.

"Now, before you tear this room to pieces, there are a few things you, your sons, and your generals should know. For one, only two of the Higurashi women have shown miko abilities. Second, marrying a miko will be to your advantage."

"Explain the later," Inutaisho growled, his anger slowly subsiding. "_How_, exactly will this benefit me?"

Inuyasha was impressed by the old man's patience as he slowly coaxed his father back into composure. "Miko are unique human beings, with the capacity to adapt easily. If bonded to a youkai properly, a miko could easily match their lifespan."

Inutaisho remained silent, the wheels in his mind turning. The women that sat before him were the direct descendants of the Kawasaki clan, the true royal family. He had always known that marrying the women to his sons would give them a legitimate claim to the throne, but with their long lifespan the possibility of the women dying before either of his sons assumed the title after him was great, and gave way to a likely uprising and overthrow of their newly-established dynasty. Marrying a miko would only further strengthen their rule, as they would be assured a stable future for centuries to come.

The question was, who were the two miko?

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stared at the women in wonder. They had encountered miko before, sensing them before a word was spoken—but even now, as they sat merely a few feet apart, they could feel no spiritual powers emitting from any of them. The miko, whoever they were, had exceptional skill in hiding themselves as they continued to deceive even the mightiest of youkai.

The hanyou contemplated the possibility that his intended was a miko. The idea was implausible, really—miko were generally mild-mannered and reserved, not hot-tempered and moody. They were quiet creatures, which had extraordinary self-control and shied away from social interaction.

"So, Tanaka," Inutaisho asked quietly, "Which two are they?"

It was Kikyou and Kagome who stood.

xOx

"Kagome!"

The nobleman felt his third daughter tense beside him as they paused. He knew full well that she and the hanyou were poorly matched, and there was some obvious friction between the two. Glimpsing down at his favorite child he noticed her trembling fists in front of her as she willed her gaze forward.

"Kagome?" He whispered.

"Please, Father, let us keep going," she pleaded softly, her lips barely moving.

"Kagome! Higurashi-san!"

Kenji couldn't ignore the Kimura prince calling his name. Murmuring a soft apology to Kagome, he turned and faced the youkai that bounded over to them.

"Inuyasha," he bowed, leaving the formalities behind. "Please, call me Kenji."

"Kenji." He gave a curt bob as he glanced anxiously at Kagome's back. "Kenji, I would like to request Kagome to accompany me to the Emperor's garden."

"So late?" The nobleman looked up at the night sky, where the moon gleamed in its highest position. "Cannot it wait until morning?"

"No," he answered hastily, shifting his feet. He had never truly spoken to Kagome's father before, but as his betrothed continued to avoid him, he knew this was the only way. "I _need_ to talk to her."

Kenji sighed, and called his blue-eyed child who came reluctantly. "Your future husband desires your company before you turn in tonight, Kagome."

It was more of a statement than a question. She gazed up at her father's face and saw the pity in his eyes, but his grim expression told her to obey. Muttering a string of curses mentally, she gave the hanyou a hard glare. "Fine."

The elder man watched as his daughter walked stiffly to his future son-in-law's side. "You will see her home, won't you Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

Kagome watched, defeated, as her father walked off, her sisters long gone, leaving her alone with her abhorrent companion. She gritted her teeth as silence hung around them, but she refused to say a word—she would rather suffer in the quietude.

"Are you coming?"

She unenthusiastically lifted her head and followed the hanyou, remaining three steps behind him at all times. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of her company—if he wanted to talk to her, fine, but it didn't mean she would it would be a pleasant affair.

Not after what he tried to pull on her, the bastard.

The walk was short, and soon the two found themselves standing in the middle of the footbridge that shadowed the manmade lake. Inuyasha leaned against the hard wood, taking in the sweet smell of fresh air as he stared warily at his companion. She was tense and rigid, her cold eyes boring into his. She was still angry with him.

"Damnit wench, lighten up, would you?"

"Is that why you brought me here? To insult me?" She asked icily, her nostrils flaring. "I have no reprieves in purifying your ass to hell, now that you know my little secret. I implore that you choose your words a little more wisely around me."

Inuyasha couldn't help but shiver at the sound of her frigid voice, but he was far from backing down. "Get off your high horse, Kagome, I didn't come here for a fight."

"Oh? Then why did you request an audience with me?"

"Like I said, I wanted to talk." Kagome watched him suspiciously as he paced around the bridge, a frown marring her porcelain face. She had to admit; he had her surprised with his cooler-than-usual attitude.

"Do you have anything to say to me?"

Kagome was dumbfounded at his maturity. She had come, expecting to be insulted in his usual way, and return storming back into her chambers and huffing about how insolent her future husband was to Sango.

Inuyasha watched the mixture of confusion and awe overcome her face. "Look, Kagome," he sighed, running a clawed hand through the mess of silver locks, "After tomorrow, we'll be married. Husband and wife—bound for at least a couple hundred of years. You know perfectly well that we're two completely different people, but there's no turning back now. You're stuck with me, and I'm stuck with you."

"Are you _trying_ to make me depressed, Inuyasha?"

"All I am trying to say," he growled impatiently, "is to tell me your expectations and I will tell you mine. I know you're still pissed from the other day, so right now's as good as ever to speak your mind since you won't have any hesitations in biting my head off. So go on."

Kagome gaped at the generosity of the edgy hanyou in front of her. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that he would be so considerate in taking into account her feelings.

"Keh, close your mouth, wench. You look like a fish. And I'm only doing this so my crazy bitch of a wife won't go trying to purify me ever chance she gets 'cause I was such a jackass."

She couldn't help but smile at that sardonic comment. "I must compliment you for your wits, Inuyasha. But yes, I do have a few things to say to you before we are married on the morrow."

Inuyasha relaxed as the stiff woman melted into her usual impassioned self. She strode next to him, leaning in a manly sort of way as she warmed her frozen tone.

"I am not the traditional sort of woman," she began, resisting the urge to jab him in the ribs when he snorted. "I am not quiet, I am not graceful, and I am not completely proper. Why you chose me to be your bride remains a mystery to me, but if you expect me to change and submit to your contemptuous behavior once we are married you are terribly mistaken. I change for no one, not even my husband."

Inuyasha stilled, soaking in her words as she continued. "I am only marrying you, Inuyasha, because it is my duty as an heir to the throne and I fear for the safety of my people. There is no need for you to woo me or shower me with compliments, for I care for none. I am doing this strictly out of allegiance to the Emperor, loyalty to my father, and the obligation to keep the peace."

The fire lit in her eyes as she gazed at him. "Do not think for one moment, Inuyasha, that you can boast that you have conquered the Blue Lark of Japan, because you would only be telling a lie. I have not submitted or capitulated to you, so take no pride in claiming me, for there is none."

The hanyou closed his eyes briefly. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

The Kimura prince stood erect, turning his back to the woman. "I must start with an apology, Kagome. The day at the lake did not go as I had planned. I must confess that it wasn't my idea, but Miroku's, to bring you to the lake. You saw right through it, since you know we youkai do not have a single amorous bone in our bodies."

"But," he proceeded, whirling around, "don't take it as an attempt to win your affection, 'cause I have no need for it. I simply wanted to know the woman I was to spend the rest of my life with a little better. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"As for the other matter, don't fool yourself," he scoffed. "I take no pride in marrying the Blue Lark of Japan. I didn't pick you to demonstrate my strength to others—I don't need to prove it. I have bigger goals in mind than subduing some woman all other men are lusting after."

The two stared each other, moments passing as they each gained an understanding of the other. Each had gained insight, and each had their pride slightly deflated. Time seemed to stand still as gold clashed with blue, the sun met the water, woman connecting with man. The breeze blew softly around them as an owl hooted nearby, and yet neither tore the gaze.

"Are we done?" Kagome finally asked, her voice soft.

"I believe so."

"We should go then."

"Right." He offered his arm. "I will escort you home."

Taking it graciously, Kagome was led through the front gate of the Emperor's compound and down the winding path to her home. Neither said a word as they walked in silence, their heads spinning with thoughts.

Sooner than either of them expected they arrived at the front gate of the Higurashi household. The two stared at the wooden house, the candles lit dimly inside as she saw Kikyou's shadow move across the shoji screen.

"It seems as though I will see you tomorrow."

"So it seems." Kagome gazed up at the man she would soon call her husband. In the soft moonlight his eyes gave an ethereal glow, his white hair glowing against his tan skin. She gazed at his face, at the smooth plane of his forehead to his hard jaw. The tip of his fang slightly escaped his lip, as his ears atop his head twitched.

At the same time, Inuyasha stared down at his future wife. Her hair was down, her blue eyes almost black. Her mouth was slightly open, and he felt her soft breath as she blinked, her lashes impossibly long. Though he refused to acknowledge it, he felt a twinge of pride knowing that he would marry such a beautiful woman, even if she were human.

Kagome bowed low, and, after Inuyasha followed suit, turned to go inside. She was stopped when a clawed hand grasped her wrist.

"Wait." He reached into his red haori and pulled out a small package. "Here."

"Inuyasha?" She took it, fingering the yellow cloth. "What is it?"

"Wear it tomorrow for…for the ceremony," he finished gruffly. He shifted underneath her scrutiny. "Go on, they're waiting for you."

Kagome nodded, clutching the gift to her chest. "Thank you."

Inuyasha watched as she disappeared through the screen, and a sigh of relief passed through his lips. With one last glance he turned to leave, returning to the palace where he would await his wedding day.

xOx

"Kagome? Where were you? Father said you were with Inuyasha."

The woman nodded, kneeling by her bed mat as she sat next to her older sister. "Yes."

"What did he say? Kagome, are you alright?"

The blue-eyed woman shook her head, a strange smile on her lips. "I'm fine. We…we have just come to an understanding, that is all."

Sango frowned at the cryptic meaning of her sister's words, but decided not to ask about. By the judge of the look on her face, it was best if Kagome wasn't upset for the wedding. Patting her on the back, her gaze fell on a small, yellow package in her sister's hand.

"What is that?"

"Hmm?" Kagome blinked, forgetting about the gift the hanyou had given her. "Inuyasha gave it to me. He told me to wear it tomorrow."

"Well, open it."

Placing it on the mat, Kagome began to unfold the fine piece of cloth gingerly. The object was indeed small, as the folds began to come undone, until there was nothing left but the gift. Silver cherry blossoms lined blue, as Kagome fingered the teeth in awe. Sango gasped, but she ignored it. She traced the pattern, and holding it delicately in her palm, couldn't shake the vision of golden eyes as a smile graced her lips.

xOx

"Back from your evening tryst?"

"We did not have a tryst," Inuyasha spat, throwing his haori on his general. "We had a talk."

"Whatever you say, my friend." Miroku pulled the heavy cloth off his head and gave the hanyou a boyish grin. "Did you give her the comb?"

"Yeah. I told her to wear it at the wedding."

The dark-haired man watched as he lazily threw himself into a nearby chair, locks of hair hanging messily in his face. Frowning, Miroku sat next to him. "You do know you've won. This entire…seducing Kagome isn't necessary anymore."

"I wasn't seducing her, bouzu," Inuyasha retorted. "I was being sincere with her today."

"Sincerity isn't an emotion you show well," Miroku muttered, leaning into his seat. "Give it up, Inuyasha. Marry the girl, and try to be happy. You have the upper hand—with you marrying one of the Higurashi miko and your brother marrying Rin, you're practically named heir over Sesshoumaru."

"I know that."

"Then why did you still give her the gift? Don't tell me you're going soft and it was out of the goodness of your heart."

Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I won't tell you then."

xOx

AN: For some reason, I had a really hard time writing this chapter…oh well…its done now. It's a weird little chapter, don't you think? Depending if I'm happy with it, I'll revise it before I go on to the next chapter… I'd say the previous chapter and this are the ones that are hard to understand…but everything'll clear up.

On the upside, I finished the chapter outlines for the story! Expect about…oh…25 chapters…

Many thanks to: **InuLuver23, DarkEyesBlinded, frostedglaze, stevenghost, whorl, jiggly, vice, nekoblue, skye's limit, Nitchu Mikata, tuatha, and InuGoddess715 **for reviewing!

To answer **skye's limit's **question, all the characters in this story are fictional and made up in my mind. I didn't base them off of any historical figures, but if for some coincidence they are, well…I didn't know

Hope you like the story! Please Review!


	7. Bound for Eternity

**Disclaimer: I can only wish…**

xOx

_**I didn't know what had stunned me more—the beautiful comb or the fact that Inuyasha had given me a gift. It was the same trinket I had been admiring at the marketplace days before; no doubt Inuyasha had seen me thrust it back into the hand of the shopkeeper that day. My sisters flurried around me, gushing over such a handsome gift while I sat nodding, not really hearing them.**_

_**Did I really despise my future husband so much? Did I even give him a fair chance, or did I judge him too quickly? **_

_**A million things ran through my mind that night. Perhaps the reason for my volatile nature towards Inuyasha was because…he reminded me of myself—a misunderstood hothead who had a reputation that preceded them. With the name Kimura he was instantly shunned or feared, and with his hanyou heritage he was despised. How often did I feel the same way, walking down the streets with my head held high, yet having to endure the whispers of gossip behind my back? How many times had I been referred to as the Blue Lark of Japan, and not my given name? **_

_**Yes…now that I think about it, we are very much alike.**_

_**I had felt his youki that day we met in the palace, how it reached out to me against his will. The irritation in his eyes was not the same emotion I felt reach to my soul.**_

_**I remember the days when my mother Keiko was alive. She was proper and noble, and proud of her four children. Her eyes, although blue like mine, held a kind of warmth and understanding that I have never seen in my own. She was confident, sure of herself, and yet humble in her own way. She was lovely, yet had wisdom beyond compare.**_

"_**The women in our family are blessed with extraordinary destines," she had once told Kikyou and I during one of our miko training sessions. "In turn, we are extraordinary women. We have the ability to endure and persevere through even the hardest of trials."**_

_**Endurance and perseverance… **_

_**Valuable traits if I am to survive life with the mercurial Kimura Inuyasha.**_

xOx

"What I don't understand is how they managed to keep their abilities hidden after all this time."

Miroku threw the polishing rag over his shoulder as he admired his handiwork, the metal gleaming in his hand. Around him were the other bridegrooms, each enjoying the last few hours of bachelorhood before they were to be married. Inuyasha lolled on a nearby chair, half-asleep, while Onigumo sat on his mat flipping through a book. Sesshoumaru stood by the window, gazing out at the city in the early morning light.

"They were most likely trained to keep their powers dormant," Onigumo murmured, throwing the book aside. "Kikyou and Kagome _are_ heirs to the throne. There is a high chance that they could be exploited."

"If you say so." Miroku sheathed his sword. "I wonder how they feel, knowing that they will outlive Sango and Rin. I mean, once they're married to you two," he nodded towards the two hanyou, "they'll live for at least another three hundred years."

Inuyasha gave him no reply, instead glancing at his brother whose still form remained at the window. There was without a doubt that Sesshoumaru was thinking the same thing. With his marriage to Rin, his claim to the throne immediately weakened—even if Inutaisho did name his eldest son heir, their father would still rule for a good hundred years before passing the crown to any of his sons, and Rin would be long dead. With Rin only having the capacity of a normal human life, Sesshoumaru would ascend to the throne as a single ruler, the legitimacy of his rule long gone with the death of his wife. Even if the woman bore him children, there were still her sisters who lay a stronger claim to the throne, and since Onigumo had no inuyoukai blood running through his veins, the heir apparent was evidently clear.

With his marriage to Kagome, Inutaisho would most likely name Inuyasha as his successor, and Sesshoumaru knew it.

"What're you reading, Onigumo?"

Miroku bounded over to the other general and picked up the book he had cast aside. "It's a book about miko."

"Not surprising, seeing as his bride is one."

"Hey Inuyasha," the violet-eyed man twinkled, "perhaps you should follow his suit? With Kagome as your wife, you will need all the advice you can get."

"Shut it, baka," the younger inuyoukai huffed. "I don't need help with anything."

"Now that we're on the subject," Sesshoumaru began abruptly, turning from the window, "Why _did_ you pick that woman for your wife? It is quite apparent that she hates you, Inuyasha."

"Keh, like any of you could handle her," he retorted, crossing his arms smugly. "You should be _thanking_ me for taking that wench out of your hands."

"Oh yes, thank you for saving us from spending the rest of our lives with such a beautiful woman," Miroku answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "We all know you fancy her, wooing her and whatnot."

"Inuyasha? Wooing?" Onigumo's eyebrows rose. "Those two words shouldn't even be mentioned in the same breath."

"It's true," Miroku went on, earning a hateful glare from his prince. "He bought her a comb from the market."

Inuyasha grit his teeth as Onigumo began to choke on air while Miroku smacked him on the back. "What?"

"It seems my little brother isn't at all what he seems," Sesshoumaru murmured, giving him an appraising stare, which Inuyasha returned with a heated one.

'You have no idea…'

xOx

"Really, Kagome, you wouldn't have this problem if you went to sleep."

"Maybe she was excited?"

"To be married? Pigs will no sooner bleat. Besides, it's _Inuyasha_ she is marrying. She practically hates the poor man."

"Perhaps things are different now? Maybe his little gestures of courtship have won her over?"

"I'm _right_ here, you know," Kagome hissed, sending a glare at her sisters' direction. A puff of pride welled up within her as she saw them look down in shame, but her dignity was soon lost as Sango pulled her face forward.

"Not so hard, Sango!"

"Shush." Dipping her slender fingers in the paste, she applied another layer to the skin beneath her sister's eyes. "It will take a miracle to pass these dark circles off underneath Inuyasha's youkai eyes."

"I don't know why you're bothering," the blue-eyed sibling grumbled. "That baka of a man would marry me even if I had a third arm growing out of my head. Do not fret over the matter too much."

"Those are quite presumptuous words, Kagome," Kikyou admonished gently, a glimmer in her eye. "Are you implying that he's marrying you for more than your looks?"

"Well, of course!" She sputtered, turning slightly pink. "He _is_ after the throne, you know, and I—"

"The comb would say otherwise," Rin added slyly. "Come now, Kagome. Are you _sure_ there's nothing between you two? It wouldn't be improper for you to say so…you will be his wife by tonight."

"There is _nothing_," she insisted, wincing as the potency of the paste watered her eyes. "The comb was simply…a wedding gift. Kami, Sango! Forget my future husband's eyes…he will not even be able to get near me with this smell driving him away!"

"The smell will disappear in a few minutes," Sango rolled her eyes as she wiped her fingers on a rag. A cheeky grin overcame her face. "So you admit you fancy his company?"

"Unbelievable!" Kagome huffed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. She knew all this silly banter was in good humor, but she couldn't help but feel self-conscious with their half-hearted comments.

"Come now, Kagome," Kikyou giggled, "You know we are jesting."

Kagome pouted, flinching as Sango tugged her towards her handmaiden who would dress her hair. She had been up late last night thinking, and consequently was the last one up. While the other servants were putting on the finishing touches on the other Higurashi brides, the disorientated woman was barely dressed.

She eyed her sisters, who looked beautiful in the kimonos their father had had made for them, each with their own color and pattern. Kikyou, whose poise was ornate enough, was dressed in a deep red kimono with a pattern of white flowers along the seams and sleeves. Rin, who was busy fussing with Kikyou's stray hair, was elegantly clad in a golden kimono, a softer hue than her husband's eyes, with a sprinkle of orange leaves circling her. Sango too, now that Kagome had a chance to look, was fully dressed, the magenta cloth matching the powder she wore around her eyes. Pink cherry blossoms decorated the material delicately. As tradition, all of them would wear white obis.

She, she thought amusedly, was the only one not dressed. Still in her sleeping kimono, she was dragged unceremoniously out of her bed and into Kikyou's chamber with Sango scolding in her ear. Yes, she would make a beautiful bride, with the dark circles under her eyes and hair in disarray.

The hairdresser finished sooner than she expected, as she felt Inuyasha's comb slide easily into her hair, ensnaring the strands. Standing shakily, she lifted a hand to her hair as she peered in a looking glass, pleased that for once her hair decided to obey and conform to a style.

"You have no time to be vain, Kagome," Sango clucked, pulling out a parcel from a table nearby, "You still have to put on your kimono."

With a flick of her wrist the parcel opened, revealing the kimono Kenji had had made that he thought best suite her. It was deep blue, almost as dark as the night sky. The material, like her sisters, was soft and light, suitable for a summer wedding. Kagome traced the pattern in silence, her fingers gliding gracefully over the silver waves that were sown in so carefully. One look at the kimono and she knew that her father had played off her reputation for a woman with "too much water" in her. A sad smile crept on her face as she let her hand drop to her side.

"It is beautiful," Sango mused, giving it a little shake. "And well suited to you and the comb."

Her sisters helped her slip on her wedding attire, watching them carefully in the full-length looking glass. As Rin tightened the pure white obi around her waist, a silent tear fell down her face, a tear for her uncertain future with an unpredictable man and her forfeited future for the sake of her people.

And with a final tug of her garment, Kagome bid farewell to her happy childhood, and welcomed her dutiful life ahead of her.

xOx

Inutaisho watched the four newlywed couples walk among the wedding guests. It had been a simple ceremony—all four women were married at once. With the exception of Tanaka, as tradition only immediate family was invited to the actual ceremony, so Higurashi and himself had seen their children given in holy matrimony. It had felt strange, standing close to the man. He had donned a false smile for the occasion, but the Kimura king had smelled the sadness and regret that poisoned his heart as he watched his daughters partake in the San-San-Kudo.

He had watched his future daughter-in-laws with much interest during the ceremony. They were calm and collected, and carried out their rites with ease. Even Kagome, the woman known as the Blue Lark of Japan, had an air of serenity about her as she passed the sake cup to Inuyasha. The ceremony couldn't have gone any smoother.

The coronation ceremony had followed promptly after the wedding, while the two families were still in private. Tanaka, with all his dignity and glory, slowly recited the words that would renounce his title as Emperor, and signed the treaty that allowed the youkai lord to rule in his stead. In one swoop he had become Emperor and married his sons off to the last legitimate heirs of the original royal family. With the treaty signed and sealed, there was no one to dispute his family's claim to the crown.

When they emerged from the palace, all the people who crowded around the gates knew that the tall, white-haired man with golden eyes was now their Emperor, and his two youkai sons had married the Higurashi women lawfully. With Tanaka standing behind him, the people of Japan welcomed their new ruler, willingly and unwillingly.

Inutaisho took another swig of sake, eyeing the ceremony with amusement. He personally knew no one apart from his own men, his sons, Tanaka, and the Higurashis, so he assumed that all the guests that were invited to dine with them were from the brides' side. They had been uneasy at first, being in the presence of youkai, but as time passed and sake was inhaled, the merriment had begun.

The bridegrooms were taking their turns around the room, followed by their wives, who introduced them personally to each of the guests. He watched his sons nod graciously, but he didn't miss the boredom in their eyes as they were forced to endure such a tedious task. He had met Inuyasha's gaze at one point, and he, in good humor, raised his sake cup to his son and downed the contents in a single gulp.

Tanaka and Higurashi sat on either side of him, smiling graciously but remaining silent. This happy affair was shadowed by regret and sadness, as Tanaka lost his title and Higurashi his family. Inutaisho promised to make sure that they would live comfortably in the palace, and he would remain true to his word. He had already made plans for two rooms to be furnished as well as establishing the two men as his advisors once his sons and generals were gone.

It was a decision that Inutaisho made himself, but had the approval of his predecessor. Japan, although united under one ruler, was a far cry from being a peaceful country. His family was a perfect example of people who dared defy authority and rebellion. In a private meeting with Tanaka, he had proposed a plan that might subdue, if not end, insurgencies from ever happening again.

He would divide the country in two, north and south, and have each son govern a region.

Inutaisho saw little fault in his stratagem. He knew that the insurgents lived on the farthest corners of the country, and with Sesshoumaru governing the north and Inuyasha the south, each son would be able to quell any signs of mutiny or uprising. He would still be Emperor and have full authority over the land, but it would also give his sons the proper training to rule if by some reason he was indisposed or killed.

Truth be told, the youkai Emperor still had no idea who to name heir. Each son had their fine points, yet each had their downfalls. Sesshoumaru _was_ the firstborn and full youkai, giving him automatic precedence over his younger brother. However, he knew his eldest son to be somewhat cold and unfeeling, especially towards humans. Although marrying the youngest Higurashi daughter might change his attitude towards mortals, the fact that his wife did not have miko blood running through her veins. Even if by some miracle she managed to live to see the throne, and bear his son children, she would inevitably die long before her husband.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, did not possess the cool and poised character like that of his elder brother. He was rude, crude, and had quite a temper that could be set off by any short remark. Although he had loved his son's mother dearly, the human blood that flowed in him made him weak in the sight of youkai and a monster in humans. Though, Inutaisho mused, if his son had enough wit, he could change his image to appeal to both youkai and humans, and make his rule strong. With Kagome as his wife, he would be assured a stable and long sovereignty.

They were both excellent candidates, but his plan to divide the country would only prove who was the more capable son to rule after him.

A string of laughter was heard across the room as Inuyasha, in his boredom, had let the cup of sake slip from his fingers and onto the floor, shattering the cup into fragments and spilling the liquid in every direction. A man who had just happened to pass by slipped on the spilt sake, causing him to slide into the bosom of a very large woman. The hilarity was fed by the Higurashi sisters tinkling glee, as they explained to their confused husbands that the woman the man had landed on top of was in fact his mother-in-law.

The day was the epitome of unexpected happiness.

If Inutaisho didn't know any better, by the looks of contentment on his sons and generals' faces and the shy glances the brides gave them the day could have passed for a normal wedding between lovers. Miroku, for once, stayed close to his bride instead of wandering to other women, while Onigumo wrapped his arm around Kikyou's rather possessively, causing her to blush. Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed over his chest, yet his golden eyes lacked the certain sharpness he usually stared strangers with, and they softened further as he gazed down at Kagome's head. Even Sesshoumaru had let his stoic mask slip for the day, opting for a slight smile that looked strange yet endearing on his face as he watched Rin burble.

Telling his sons of their immediate departure would only dampen the joyous occasion. No, he would wait until after, when all the guests were gone and they would head to bed, to tell them that they were leaving that morning.

xOx

"We're going _where_?"

Inutaisho met the dumbfounded gazes of his sons, generals, and their wives coolly. Still dressed in their wedding attire he had cut them off before they had retired for the night, which, by judging by the small streaks of red and orange in the sky, wasn't long. The ceremony had lasted well into the early hours of the day and into the morning when they were due to leave.

He hadn't meant it to happen like this; the youkai Emperor didn't expect a lavish reception after the wedding rituals that would last into the next day. The plans he had made for them to leave were irreversible, as their departure was scheduled tightly. Now he stood, explaining to the bewildered grooms and seemingly relieved women that they would not consummate their marriage quiet yet.

"I have divided the country into two, equal parts," he explicated unperturbed. "Sesshoumaru will govern the north with Onigumo, as will Inuyasha and Miroku to the South. The arrangements have all been made, as are your belongings packed. Sesshoumaru and Onigumo will leave for Hokkaido, and Inuyasha and Miroku for

Kyushu."

The four men stared at each other, perplexed. To be married was one thing, but to be shipped off to remote regions of the country was another, not to mention that neither of them had performed their male rites in bedding their wives.

"Are we to leave the women?"

"Of course not," Inutaisho scoffed, making Onigumo turn slightly red. "They, of course, will accompany you. I have made arrangements for you and Sesshoumaru to live in Tanaka's former summer home, while Inuyasha will take Izayoi's former estate."

'Izayoi?' Kagome glanced at her husband, whose eyes glossed over with an unnamed emotion.

"The horses are waiting outside. I suggest you all leave before the heat becomes too unbearable."

Higurashi chose the opportune moment to round the corner, as his four daughters ran to his side as he tried to embrace all of them at once. Inutaisho gave the man an appraising stare as the nobleman mumbled a few words into the women's ears, no doubt words of encouragement and strength. Taking a step back, Higurashi gave them a soft smile.

"Go…and be happy."

Inutaisho felt the scrutinizing gazes of his sons, but refused to acknowledge them. They would obey him—not only was he their father, but also their Emperor. One final hard glare sent the men towards the outside gates, where only hours before the guests had left.

"Daughters," The youkai Emperor began. "My sons will take care of you. You have my word."

Three pairs of brown eyes and a pair of stormy azure stared at him blankly, before turning to follow their husbands.

It was suppose to be a day of joy and happiness, not one of sorrow and pain.

xOx

AN: sorry it took so long to update…college has been a bugger since it started again, and it's been hard writing this chapter. For all you writers out there, don't you find yourself having writers block around the middle of the story when the plot is evolving?

Oh, and FYI, Hokkaido and Kyushu are in fact regions of Japan…although this story is fictional, I still do some loose research every now and then…

And you know what else I found? The Hojo clan was a real family! I started laughing when I read that…

Thank you for reading! Please Review!


	8. Homeward Bound

_**My sisters and I didn't understand Kimura-sama's motive for having us leave so quickly, especially after the wedding. We didn't concern ourselves too deeply into the matter; however, as we found ourselves only given a few minutes to say our goodbyes before we were to depart.**_

_**Although I was relieved that Sango was to come with me, I couldn't help the moisture that sprang to my eyes as I watched Kikyou and Rin ushered into a carriage. Clinging to each other we wept, as sisters should, bidding good health and a safe journey. As Sango and I watched Sesshoumaru's company leave, we felt our own dreading in our hearts as our own husbands gruffly escorted us into our own stuffy ride.**_

_**I sat in silence for the better half of the morning. I did not know when I would see Kikyou's graceful smile or hear Rin's infectious laughter again. Neither my sister nor I knew how far we were to be separated—being torn from our Father was one thing, but having the family split in three parts was another. **_

_**As I watched the familiar sight of the city disappear from my eyes, I clung to Sango's hand, forcing back the tears as we looked towards our future. The men we had been united with no more than a day before rode in front. I had barely been able to exchange two words to Inuyasha before we were ushered into the carriage; for some reason now, more than ever, I wished for his company.**_

_**I can only wait, wait and pray to Kami that there was a purpose for all the sorrow in our lives.**_

xOx

"This heat is more than unbearable."

Kagome tugged on her obi, desperate to loosen it. Sango, following suit, muttered a few unladylike words under her breath that would make even Inuyasha stammer. Irritable and soaked to the bone in sweat, the two women slumped against the hard, uncomfortable wooden seats.

"Is it any cooler outside?"

Sango thrust a hand through the small window. "Only slightly, but it is much better than this fire we are forced to cook in."

With one motion the carriage lurched dangerously to the side, frightening the horses that pulled it. Hearing the commotion, Inuyasha and Miroku looked back, nearly falling off their high steeds at the sight of the royal woman sitting precariously through the small, window-like openings on the doors of the carriage.

"Hello," Kagome smiled cheerfully as Sango gave a shy wave.

While Miroku gave his wife a dumbfounded wave in return, Inuyasha gaped openly at the sight of his wife dangling on the creaky wood. Through his shock he could smell the sweat on her skin; no doubt she and her sister had been frying in the pot they had them ride in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, wench?"

Kagome stiffened, but let the name slide off her back. Bickering with Inuyasha was more enjoyable than being thrust back into the sweltering shade. "Sitting, of course," she answered nonchalantly, the smile never leaving her face as she watched her hanyou husband sputter a few incoherent words. "What was that?"

"Get back into the coach before you break your neck, you insubordinate woman!"

"But it is so much more pleasant out here," Kagome returned innocently, letting her eyelashes fall and rise in a flirtatious manner.

Inuyasha, unused to the coy banter she enticed him with, shifted uneasily atop his horse. Nearby Miroku chuckled, steering his own steed closer. "Such extraordinary women we have married, Inuyasha, that they prefer to ride in the sun rather than in the shade of a carriage."

"The heat is nearly intolerable inside!" Sango blurted, all reservation lost. "Kagome and I would rather ride horseback."

The monk frowned as he fell back with the pace of the women's ride. Bidding Sango to sit inside momentarily he thrust his head through the opening, only to emerge with glistening beads of sweat. "Kami, it is true! It is a virtual stove in there, Inuyasha."

Kagome pursed her lips as Sango climbed back to her perch. "Are there no spare horses we could use? By the time we arrive, my sister and I will be baked to the bone!"

Inuyasha glanced around, eyeing the samurai that accompanied them to his mother's home. Each was suffering in their own body heat beneath their armor; forcing two to swap places with the women would be cruel, not to mention inhumane.

With a slow grunt the hanyou prince raised his hand, halting the entire caravan. He motioned to one of the samurai to retrieve the women, who materialized with damp kimonos and relieved faces. Maneuvering his horse he dismounted, handing the reins to the elder Higurashi sister, who openly thanked him.

Kagome watched as her sister swung onto the horse with ease. With an eager face she gazed at her husband. "Which horse shall I ride?"

"Keh, you're not riding a horse."

"Nani?"

The noblewoman watched in astonishment as her husband crouched before her, his arms curved behind him as if he was holding something—or someone.

"Get on, Kagome."

"You…expect me…to ride…your back?!" Kagome took a step backward, her face a mixture of horrified and embarrassed. Throwing a glance at his general, she pointed at his huddled form. "Please tell me he is only joking!"

"Actually," Miroku began, clearing his throat nervously as he felt his own wife's eyes on him, "Inuyasha is quite serious."

"I…I can't!" Kagome cried indignantly. "It is—"

"Indecent?" Inuyasha drawled, turning back to give her a skeptical look. "Nothing I haven't heard before, wench. Now hurry up and climb on, I want to at least get into the southern territory before sundown."

The hanyou sighed irritably as she continued to gape at him. "Look, we can go much faster now that that carriage is of no use. With you riding my back and Sango on horseback, we'll arrive much sooner. The samurai can divide up the belongings among them to carry on their own horses, so we can get rid of that confounded wooden box."

After a pause Kagome took a hesitant step towards her husband, placing a hand on his shoulder. With the contact Inuyasha swept her up, shrieks and all, and stood, grunting as his wife struggled to get a firm grasp around his neck. "Don't choke me, woman."

Mumbling an apology, the woman blushed as Sango, Miroku, and their accompanying samurai gave her sly grins. Settling her hands on his red haori, she stilled as Inuyasha gave his men orders to discard the carriage and carry their possessions in the sacks around their horses.

"Inuyasha," the general shook his head, "it won't work. Their kimonos are much too fragile to be stuffed away in sacks. They should remain in the chests."

The golden-eyed prince thought a moment. "Fine. Miroku and I will go ahead with the women, while the rest of you trail behind with the cargo. If two days pass and you haven't arrived at the estate, I will personally come searching."

The men bowed their heads in respect. Turning to leave, Inuyasha muttered a few choice words under his breath as he tightened his grip on his wife, only to have her squeak in his ears.

"Calm down, woman. Your kimonos are slippery; if I don't get a good grip you'll fall while we're traveling."

"Fall?" Kagome's eyebrows rose. "Just how fast do you walk?"

"Not walk. Run."

"Run—aiieee!" The young woman yelped in surprise as he sped forward, his speed greater than that of the gallop of a horse. In her staggered state she grabbed locks of Inuyasha's silvery hair.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Must you go so fast?!" Kagome's heart that had lodged itself in her throat slowly slid back into place as he stopped, once again adjusting her on his back.

"Just hold onto my haori, Kagome." He glanced back, his golden eyes piercing her stormy blue ones. "I won't let you fall. You have my word."

Kagome stared, before nodding dumbly. Reaching forward she grasped handfuls of his clothing, leaning forward as she smelled the musky scent of his thick hair. Feeling the strong grip against her thighs, a wave of peace fell over her as she took in more of his scent.

"Ready?"

Feeling his wife nod against his back he glanced over at Miroku, who sat next to his own wife. Inuyasha no doubts that Sango would be just fine; she was, after all, trained in the ways of the samurai. Riding a horse would be no challenge for her.

Pushing against the hard earth he propelled himself forward, the wind blowing through his hair and face once more. Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp, but as time went on her rigid body loosened, her breathing becoming more stable. Smiling inwardly, the hanyou couldn't help but enjoy the rush that accompanied having a beautiful woman clinging to the back, the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Kagome became more and more comfortable as time went on. Every now and then she would glance back, just to make sure that Miroku and Sango were still hot on their trail. The feeling of Inuyasha's muscles flexing beneath her still sent shivers up her spine, but as the minutes passed she felt herself relax against the steady movement of his feet against the ground. The air was pleasant around her, a pleasant change from the scorching heat she had felt hours before. It wasn't soon after that she fell into a fitful sleep against her husband's back.

xOx

When Kagome awoke, the sun had gone significantly down, and she was no longer clinging to Inuyasha's back. She stretched against the tree she had been eased onto, her husband's haori falling to her lap. Gazing curiously at the red material, she had found it to be surprisingly light, and yet it had kept her from the evening wind that began to rise from the west. Shivering, she brought it to her chin, Inuyasha's scent overcoming her senses.

"Put that on before you get a cold."

Startled at the sudden voice, Kagome found herself face-to-face with her husband, arms full of firewood. Nodding, she swung the haori around her shoulders. "Thank you. Where is Miroku and Sango?"

"They led their horses to the stream nearby." Eyeing his wife he dropped the firewood near the manmade pit as he settled himself on the floor. "You slept the entire way."

"I must have been tired," Kagome remarked, turning as the bushes nearby rustled and revealed her sister and brother-in-law. In a similar fashion, Miroku's outer haori was wrapped around Sango to keep her from the cold.

"Kagome! You're awake!"

"Hai." Returning the smile Miroku sent her way, she stood. "How much farther to our destination?"

"Half a day's ride," Inuyasha supplied, throwing a rather large branch into the fire he had made. "Maybe less."

"I see." Pulling the haori tighter around her, Kagome moved towards the fire, sitting next to Inuyasha. "Where, exactly, are we going?"

"The Shindo estate near the west coast," Miroku answered, feeding the fire another branch.

'Shindo? Perhaps it belonged to Shindo Izayoi…' Kagome glanced at her husband, whose blank eyes gave away no emotion. 'I should wait until later…to ask him who Izayoi is.'

"Is it beautiful?"

"Kyushu is the most beautiful region the country," the general declared. "There is no better house in Japan. Inuyasha spent a better part of his years there, at that estate near the city of Fukuoka. Many memories, wouldn't you say, Inuyasha?"

"Numerous," the hanyou murmured, staring into the fire. Kagome watched as pain flickered momentarily in his eyes before disappearing again to the deep crevices of his mind.

Dinner was a quiet affair, as the group ate the fish the men had caught in the nearby stream. Without the samurai hovering around them the air seemed much more comfortable, but Kagome couldn't help the unnaturally silent disposition of her husband. In the entire month she had known him, nothing had sent him into such a mood, yet with the mention of the Shindo estate and Kyushu, it was if he had almost gone entirely mute.

With the moon reaching its peak the group decided to retire. With a few words and many blushes the Higurashi women agreed to sleep next to their significant other. Sango and Miroku slept on one side of the fire, while Kagome and Inuyasha slept on the opposite.

Hours later Kagome found herself wide-awake, thoughts spinning in her head. Inuyasha had left her side a long time ago, opting to jump into the branches of a tree close by. Although the fire kept her warm, she was slightly disappointed about her loss of company.

Her thoughts drifted back to the Shindo estate and Izayoi. Who exactly was this woman? By the pained look in Inuyasha's eyes, she played an important role in his life. A former lover, perhaps?

Kagome couldn't help the twinge of jealously in her as she thought of Inuyasha's heart belonging to another. Biting her lip, she mentally cursed herself. Why should she care who his heart belonged to? Their marriage was clearly political.

And yet, he was her husband, and the thought of Inuyasha wishing he had married another saddened her.

Sitting up, she snuggled further into the haori Inuyasha insisted she wear for the night. Glancing at the tree, she saw the hanyou lounging lazily against it on a low branch, his leg dangling. Even the dim light she could see his golden eyes, watching her every move.

Standing, Kagome slowly made her way towards the tree. It was no business of hers who Izayoi was, and yet if Inuyasha longed for another it was her right as his wife to know.

"What're you doing awake, wench?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the familiar name. "I couldn't sleep. Could I…could I come up and join you?"

She watched as he paused for a moment, before silently slipping from his perch to the ground below. He gazed down at her with the same expressionless eyes as before, and with one swift motion carried her to the branch and set her down next to him. Kagome sucked in her breath, realizing how far off the ground they were.

"Something's bothering you. What is it?"

His statement took the Higurashi woman aback. She had no idea that her thoughts were written on her forehead clear as day. She watched as he tucked one knee under his chin in a boyish manner, his eyes half-closed as his ears twitched atop his head.

"Well…" she began, fidgeting with her fingers. "I was wondering…"

"What? Out with it, wench."

"Who is Izayoi?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open at the name. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Your father spoke of her when he announced we were to leave," Kagome explained, her fingers jerking even more. "When Miroku told us of the Shindo estate, I assume he also spoke of her."

When the hanyou didn't speak, Kagome continued. "I understand that our marriage is no more than a political bond, Inuyasha. If…if your heart belongs to another, it is fine with me."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha turned, blinking.

"If you love this Izayoi woman," Kagome repeated, "it is fine. I understand. All I ask is that you still treat me with civility, even though your heart belongs to your lover."

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "And you thought of all of this while you lay there, on the ground?"

"Yes."

The hanyou sighed heavily, running a clawed hand through his hair. "Kagome, it is not what you think."

"Spare me the details, Inuyasha. If you love her, then—"

"No," Inuyasha interjected. He gave her a amused, sadistic smile. "I love Izayoi with all my heart, but she is not my lover. She was my mother."

Kagome's lips formed a perfect "o" as the color drained from her cheeks. "I am sorry, Inuyasha," she stammered. "I didn't…I mean, I…"

"Keh, it's alright," Inuyasha snorted. Glancing at her, he flicked a leaf that hung over his head. "She died a long time ago. The estate was left to me when I came of age."

The noblewoman rubbed her arm consciously. "Would…would you like to talk about her?"

The hanyou gave her a surprised look. No one had ever offered to speak to Inuyasha about his mother, not even Inutaisho. It was an unspoken subject between father and son, about the human wife and mother who didn't have the capacity to live as long as they could.

"She's dead," he said blatantly. "She was human, but she was no miko, like you. She loved my father, but even her undying love for him couldn't bind his lifespan to her."

"I am so sorry."

"The estate was to come into my hands on my 100th birthday," he continued grimly. "In human years that is extremely old, yet in youkai years it is barely the age of a half-grown man. She passed on in my earlier years, and Father managed the estate for me, until I was ready to take it."

Kagome felt a lump in her throat as she heard of him speak of his age. Inuyasha must have realized this, for he added, "I'm 257 years old, even though I look merely twenty in human appearance."

Nodding, the woman ignored the faint feeling she felt. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Do you miss her?"

Inuyasha's lips set into a thin line. "Truth be told, I can't really remember her. I hear her voice in my dreams sometimes at night, but her face is a blur. But there is not a day where I don't miss her."

Silence fell between them, as they both gazed up at the half moon that lit their camp. "I lost my mother too."

"So I've heard." Inuyasha glanced down at his wife. "What was she like?"

"Strong, willful, beautiful…" Kagome trailed off as a sad smile crept onto her lips. "Sango looks exactly like her, Kikyou moves the way she did, and Rin has her contagious laughter."

"And you have her eyes," Inuyasha prompted. "Kasumi's eyes."

"So I do…" Kagome muttered, looking away. "More like Kasumi's curse."

For the first time since their initial meeting, Inuyasha finally understood the woman beside him. Though she didn't speak a word, he could sense the disgust associated with the name of her long-dead grandmother and the burden she carried because of the color of her eyes. As he was judged for being a hanyou, she was judged for being a piece of history, more like a figure than an actual person.

"It seems like you and I aren't that much different, wench. I'm cursed for being a hanyou, and you are cursed for the blue eyes you inherited."

Kagome gazed at him. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing. And everything."

His words were vague, and yet had so much meaning behind them. Kagome stared at her legs, which dangled dangerously from the limb. A month ago she despised the sound of Inuyasha's name, and now she was sitting in a tree, swapping stories about their long-dead mothers.

"Go to sleep, Kagome. We have an early day tomorrow."

Inuyasha watched as she fiddled with his fingers, a habit she had when something was bothering her. "What is it?"

"Will you not join me?"

Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree from surprise and amusement. Blushing, Kagome waved her hands frantically in his face. "Not like that," she retorted. "I can't sleep all alone on the floor, and I can't exactly go sleeping next to Sango with Miroku—"

Kagome was interrupted when she was grabbed by the waist and pulled into his embrace. The haori had kept her warm, but the sound of Inuyasha's heartbeat against her back sent fire shooting in all directions. As he crossed his arms in front of her, he uttered one word. "Sleep."

Nervously adjusting her position, she found herself melding into Inuyasha's lithe form, his arms wrapped around her. His musky scent enveloped her once more as her eyes began to drift shut. The sound of Inuyasha's heartbeat was the last thing she heard before she fell into a deep slumber.

xOx

AN: I am really sorry that it's taken so long for this chapter to come out! College has been hectic, and I'm going to start working soon…aahhh! But through it all, I have to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for not haranguing me to hurry up and update…thank you so much for your patience!

I would post a thank you list of all the names of people who reviewed, but it's almost 2 in the morning…maybe the next chapter?

Please review!


	9. A Rivalrous Welcome

_**The journey, to much of my surprise, had turned out to be quite pleasant. Despite the improper sight of me riding on my husband's back, it was truly a joyous time. It was as if as though the four of us had known each other for a lifetime and a half.**_

_**Sango and Miroku were getting along marvelously under my watchful eye. My once shy sister was smiling more often, the charisma and charm I knew her to possess spilling forth from those chocolate eyes so reminiscent of our mother's. Miroku, who had never seen his wife so carefree and happy, glowed with admiration.**_

_**As for Inuyasha and I, we treated each other with civility and respect. We didn't possess the same amount of attraction my sister and her husband had, and yet we fell into a type of casualness. Harsh words and banter still remained, but after waking up the morning after our discussion of Izayoi in his arms, I saw my hanyou husband in a new light; he was still rough around the edges, but I was beginning to accept them.**_

_**My temperamental husband stayed true to his word—before midday we arrived at a small dock, surrounded with boats and canoes. The estate, he explained, was on the other side of the small bay. It was only accessible through water transportation.**_

_**Sango and I were delighted, yet sobered, with the boat ride steered by our husbands. It reminded us of our childhood days when our mother was still alive, when she and our father would take us to the nearby lake. Bittersweet memories appeared to haunt my every step.**_

_**As I ran my fingers through the cool water I glanced up at Inuyasha, who was distracted by a dragonfly that had decided to buzz in his ear. Watching him swat the infuriating insect was a comical scene that sent the rest of us into peals of laughter, and at the same time tugged at the strings of my heart. This antagonizing, unpredictable, unexpectedly considerate man was my husband, whom I would be bound to for decades…perhaps centuries. **_

_**It had scared me in the beginning, knowing that I would be his wife. He had been such a disagreeable, pompous, self-centered imbecile that I wanted nothing to do with, and yet although my initial impressions of him were true, they were largely exaggerated. He was no more grandiose than any other man of his station, yet he retained a genteel nature underneath his coarse exterior.**_

_**He must have noticed me watching him, for his golden eyes locked with mine, the fire of his soul licking my own. Feeling my face heat, I looked away, embarrassed and afraid.**_

_**Embarrassed that he caught me looking at him…**_

…_**afraid that I was falling for the one man I swore never to love.**_

xOx

"Welcome, my ladies, to the Shindo Estate."

Kagome couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as she surveyed the scene before her. The dock they were approaching was identical to the one they had departed from, yet with the large grounds looming behind made the scene all the more beautiful. It was much warmer in the south, and everywhere the sisters looked cherry blossoms bloomed with vivacity. Through the groves of trees and pink clouds of flowers stood a fairly large wooden house, surrounded by much smaller buildings. The entire estate was accentuated with the dark mountains that rose behind it, the peaks lightly tipped with white before it ascended to the clouds and heavens above.

"It is beautiful," the blue-eyed woman admired, leaning forward. "Is it truly real?"

"As real as the boat you sit in," Inuyasha murmured, he too mesmerized by the scenery.

Sango smiled as she reached for her sister's hand to squeeze. "To think, Kagome. You are mistress of all of this."

Her sister's words suddenly made her feel uneasy. No doubt with this beautiful home came servants and people to overlook. Kagome's stomach churned as she thought of all the responsibilities that were to befall her.

"Surely…surely you will live with us?"

The elder woman thought a moment, before turning to her husband. Miroku gave her a reassuring smile. "Sango and I will be living on the grounds, yes, but we do not live in the main house with you and Inuyasha. We reside in a smaller household nearby."

"I'll still be close," Sango whispered, giving her hand another squeeze. Kagome nodded, but somehow the happy feeling she felt moments ago was slowly sinking into apprehension.

Upon docking, the women were surprised to find servants waiting for their arrival. Even Inuyasha, who sent no word, was slightly suspicious of the group of youkai and human attendants that stood, hands clasped in front, as they set foot on land.

"Inuyasha-sama, we are pleased to hear of your success at the capital."

The young servant who bowed looked no more than fifteen, yet the golden hair and piercing amethyst eyes were a dead giveaway that he was a youkai. His cropped hair glistened in the sunlight as he gazed at the women behind his master. "Might these be the Higurashi sisters?"

"Yes. This is Sango, Miroku's wife, and Kagome, my wife." Clearing his throat, he watched as the women and his servant exchanged formalities. "This is Haruo."

"It is an honor," Kagome murmured, eyeing him openly. Although the capital they had resided in their entire lives were open to youkai and humans alike, the otherworldly creatures preferred the outskirts of the country to live. Save for the usual raccoon and fox youkai that entered the city to trade, the Kimura clan had been, by far, the most unique and humanoid youkai they had ever seen. With another so similarly featured, the young woman couldn't quell the curiosity that rose within her.

"Are you inuyoukai as well?" She queried, taking in the pointed ears and green markings on his face, that seemed to deepen with embarrassment.

"Oh, no, my lady," Haruo laughed uneasily. "I am raion-youkai."

Sango stared in wonder as Kagome blinked. "I was unaware that we have lions in our country."

"Haruo is from the continent," Miroku explained as he threw his oar into the boat. "His father served under Kimura-sama himself, but when he died in battle, Kimura-sama took it upon himself to raise his son."

"And for that I am forever indebted," Haruo inclined his head.

"I would hate to break up this little conversation," Inuyasha interrupted, but perhaps we should get inside before dark?"

"Of course," the lion agreed, fussing over the rest of the servants to hurry back inside and prepare them a proper meal. "I must say," the golden-haired youkai admitted, leading the way up the dirt road that wove through the cherry blossoms trees leading to the front gate, "if it wasn't for Kouga-sama, we would have never expected you to arrive so early, Inuyasha-sama."

"Kouga?" Kagome noticed the tone of disdain in her husband's voice as he bristled at the name. "Is he here?"

"But of course, milord. He proclaimed he smelled your unique scent from miles away, and sent us hurrying into the preparations."

"He said that, did he?" Inuyasha growled. "That mangy wolf…"

"Miroku," Kagome asked in a low voice, hoping that her husband would not overhear, "who is this Kouga Haruo speaks of?"

"Ah," the general sighed, shaking his head. "Kouga is Inuyasha's cousin…indirectly. You see, the only blood relation he holds with the Kimuras is through Sesshoumaru—Kouga's mother was a cousin to Sesshoumaru's mother. It is not uncommon for wolves and inuyoukai to intermingle in the north."

"So why is he here, and not in there, with his kin?" Sango asked.

"Years ago, Kimura-sama thought it fit if Kouga, seeing as he was closer to Inuyasha's age than his eldest son, would come and be a companion to his son. However, as the years went on, the two formed a type of…rivalry, if you will." Miroku sighed, shrugging. "Why he still lingers here, I have no idea, but I believe it has to do with an unwanted engagement to a wolf maiden up North."

"He sounds like an interesting character," Kagome mused. "A rival of Inuyasha? I would very much like to meet him."

"You'll stay away from him," a low voice growled, startling her. Jerking to the side she watched as Inuyasha glowered at his three companions, his golden eyes glistening.

Kagome felt the familiar fire within her light with his words. "Since when do you have a say of who I can and cannot meet?"

"Since I married you, wench."

"Why you insolent—"

"If you three are done wagging your tongues behind my back," he cut off, ignoring the fuming woman beside him, "I would like to freshen up before my meal, thank you."

The three watched as he stalked off into a turn the dirt path led into, hidden by a cluster of trees. Kagome, irritated, stomped off in the direction of her spouse. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, I'm not done talking to—oh, my!"

Kagome felt all her breath leave her body as she stopped dead in her tracks, gazing up at the immense building before her. The turn had led into the front gate, where Haruo awaited with an amused grin. Inuyasha had too paused a few feet before her, momentarily stunned with memories that flooded his senses of his childhood. He had not taken residence here since before his father's aspiration for the throne, some two centuries before.

"It's about time you showed up, you mongrel!"

The inspiring reverie was broken by a deep voice that seemed to float down out of thin air. Moments later the voice materialized and a tall man rounded the corner, his ebony tresses pulled into a neat tail atop his head. Blue eyes flashed with animosity and amusement, as the furs he wore gave him the appearance of a true mountain youkai.

"Kouga." Inuyasha acknowledged in a low voice, his eyes narrowing. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to welcome you, mutt!" He grinned, his white fangs flashing in the sunlight. "And Kimura-sama ordered me to be here when you arrived."

"Wonderful. Well we are here, so you are free to lea—"

"So, I assume everything at the capital went smoothly? Is Kimura-sama truly Emperor?" Kouga ignored his cousin's snarl as he gazed at the humans behind him, his piercing blue eyes landing on Kagome. "My, my, who is this?"

A low rumble began to sound from the inuyoukai's chest. "Yes, Father is Emperor," he answered coolly. "And that wench is my wife."

Kagome gave him a dangerous glare as Kouga laughed. "I heard that you were forced into marriage to the Higurashi sisters." Striding up to the seething woman he scooped up her hands in one motion. "Though if I was married to such a creature as you, I would not be complaining."

Blushing prettily, the noblewoman found herself in an awkward position. Behind Kouga's head she could see a livid Inuyasha, his molten gold eyes burning bright.

"Stay away from her, Kouga," he growled menacingly.

"What is your name, my lady?" Kouga purred, flashing a dashing smile.

In a split second all of Kagome's senses came rushing back to her. Realizing that she was being toyed with between these two men like a slab of meat she quickly pulled her hands away, crossing them over her chest. Her eyes glinting annoyance, she answered him in a clipped tone. "Kagome."

Taken back by her sudden change in mood, something tugged in the back of Kouga's mind as he looked at the woman staring at him so defiantly. "Higurashi Kagome…" he murmured slowly, taking in the fierce azure eyes. As recognition began to sink in his jaw dropped, and he quickly whirled around to face his inuyoukai kin.

"You married the Blue Lark?!"

"The one and only," Inuyasha muttered. Seeing Kouga's reaction changed Inuyasha's sour look to one of pride and ego. "Jealous, wolf?"

The older youkai rolled his eyes. "Not likely, puppy. It is not like she _wanted_ to marry you. Binding her to you is one thing…having her love you is another." Flashing another dazzling grin to his cousin's wife, he put his hands on his hips. "Tell us, Kagome. Do you love him? Because if you don't, I'm looking for a wife."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, reaching out and slashing the air in front of him. "That is low, even for you, Kouga, to try to steal someone's wife right from under his nose. Family nonetheless!"

Kouga, having dodged his attack, bore his teeth threateningly. "She is no more your wife than she is any man," he spat, his piercing blue eyes narrowing. "You know that youkai know no marriage laws that humans abide by, and by the smell on her, you haven't claimed her, haven't you?"

Kagome felt her face flush as Inuyasha's lips thinned into a straight line. "We have not consummated the marriage yet, seeing as we had to leave the morning after our wedding."

"Then," Kouga grinned wolfishly, "She's still fair game. Until you mark her in our ways, she is nothing more than a maiden under your care."

"To hell with you, you filthy—"

"ENOUGH!"

The two youkai froze as a livid Kagome stood between them, her brilliant dark eyes flashing with irritation and embarrassment. Sango and Miroku stood back, watching, as she set each man into place.

"I am not," she hissed in a low voice, "an object to be won, and I will not tolerate being treated as such." Turning her penetrating glare to Kouga, her nostrils flared.

"Do not treat me with such familiarity, sir," she spoke in a cold, frigid voice. "I am a married woman. Love or not, I have a duty to the throne and to my husband."

"And as for you," she spun on her heel, the smug smirk that crept onto Inuyasha's face immediately disappearing, "you are nothing more than an arrogant, overbearing man who domineers everything and everyone around him. If you think that this marriage gives you the right to master me, I implore you to rethink your thoughts."

With a rustle of fabric and a flash of a blue kimono she was gone, stomping into the front yard of the estate with Sango hot on her trail. Miroku, passing by much slower, patted each man on the back before following his wife inside.

Kouga and Inuyasha stared at the empty path; each ego's deflated significantly. After the tongue-lashing they had received, neither had the energy or the need to resume their argument.

"You have quite a woman on your hands," the wolf commented, blinking dumbly at his cousin.

Inuyasha shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "Keh."

xOx

"The nerve of that idiot!"

Sango watched serenely on as Kagome fumed around the small garden, her legs tucked neatly underneath her as she enjoyed the shade of the large cherry blossom tree. After storming off, Miroku offered to take care of their room arrangements while they enjoyed the luxury of the nearby garden. With the promise to keep Inuyasha at bay, Kagome agreed to his proposal.

"Those idiots," the elder sister corrected gently. "Kouga was not exactly a gentlemen himself."

"Ugh! Curse both of them! Them and the conceited blood that runs through their veins!"

"They are not blood-kin."

"It does not matter!" the blue-eyed woman exploded, clenching her fists. "Who do they think they are, treating me like a piece of meat? Such detestable, low, creatures they—"

"Excuse me?"

"What?!" Kagome spun on her heel, only to be confronted by Haruo and a human man by his side. The youkai's eyes flew open in surprise as the man cringed, sending a flood of embarrassment rushing through sheepish woman.

"Ah, sorry," she mumbled, bowing her head. "Please forgive my rudeness."

"It has been forgotten, my lady," the violet-eyed youkai smiled, his composure returning. Motioning to the man beside him, his smile widened. "Kagome-hime, may I present Houjou Isao."

Kagome brushed off the title quick enough to greet the bashful young man with navy eyes. "It is a pleasure."

"He will be your personal guide to the estate," Haruo went on. "and your personal stable hand, if you so desire a horse."

Nodding, she felt her sister's presence at her side. "May I present Sango, my elder sister?"

"Sango-hime," Houjou bowed low. Kagome's eyebrows rose at the sound of his voice; it was deep, yet retained much of the boyish tone that she had known the young soldiers in the capital to have.

"I shall leave you in his company," Haruo smiled, turning to leave. Kagome called out his name, stopping him.

"About my husband…" she began hesitantly. He briefly glanced over to her sister, where she shook her head in amusement. It appeared that his new mistress, no matter how fiery her nature would become, had a spot in her heart for his unpolished master.

"Inuyasha-sama is presently in his study," the raion-youkai answered impassively. Kagome nodded, slightly taken aback by his indifferent answer when he added, "It is likely he will not be out till sundown; his work has accumulated by lengths and bounds since his absence."

With that he left, a twinkle in his eye that Kagome didn't miss. Her spirits lifting slightly, she hoped that she had made a new friend.

"So, Houjou," Kagome smiled, turning around. "Where shall we begin?"

xOx

"Will you ever resolve your issues with Kouga and be allies instead of pursuing this childish rivalry?"

Inuyasha glared up at his general, his claws scratching dangerously against his desk. The parchments of paper that were strewn about blew off the table as the hanyou stood, his golden eyes flashing.

"What kind of question is that, bouzo?"

"I am just saying, Inuyasha," Miroku countered, following his prince as he headed towards the window, "you are now a member of the royal family. Petty competitions between your cousin—"

"He is no kin of mine," the hanyou growled, leaning against the post of the sill. "I should have that mangy wolf exiled to the north with that brother of mine—keh, what is that wench doing?!"

Miroku veered over to the window, just in time to see his friend's wife climb atop a young man's shoulders, laughing as she tried to pluck a particular cherry blossom from a nearby tree. Sango stood nearby, amused at the sight, while Kagome's tinkling laughter rang throughout the courtyard. Glancing at Inuyasha, he saw his claws curl into a fist as a low rumble emitted from his chest.

"That wench! Parading around like some child! Gallivanting around with that stupid stable boy! First the wolf now the village idiot…"

"Kami, Inuyasha! Don't tell me you're jealous?!"

Inuyasha's lips set in a thin line as he whirled around. "Like I would be jealous of that scrawny human and pungent wolf!"

The general rolled his eyes, taking in appreciatively his wife's smile from a distance. "Oh, but you are, Inuyasha. You are terribly jealous."

"Keh."

"Admit it," Miroku grinned. "You care for Kagome more than you would like to!"

"Shut up," Inuyasha snarled. Turning away from the window, he huffed out the shoji screen, muttering words of a hot water, a wolf, and a dead stable boy.

xOx

AN: I'm sorry it's taken so long! I've gotten a job, and stuff…and school's still hectic…but the good news is, the plot is getting into the juicy stuff! All I have to say is wait around for the next two chapters…'cause they'll be awesome!


End file.
